Bebé-¡¡¡ baby!
by muecadetrapolinda
Summary: si te mudaras resien a un nuevo lugar y estes preparada para todo pero ¿si te dejan en tu puerta de tu casa un bebe?/-¡un bebe!-se pregunta Sakura al verlo-#¿como lo podre cuidar?#-piensa.(SASUSAKU 100 %)
1. Capítulo 1:prologo

Déjame decirles que Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia si me pertenece , pueden dejarme reviewes.

* * *

_**Bebé-**_** ¡ **_**bebé**_** !**

* * *

**Para **

**Opening para (_bebé_ -¡ _bebé_!)**

* * *

**Shinjiteru enchufe wo tsuyoku hikiyoseru **  
**Kogoeta manazashi a Mamotte ubicación predeterminada ageru para este Negai maioriteku Rasen**

Se encuentra Sakura mirando hacia la nada abrazándose a su cuerpo desnudo , luego cierra sus ojos , mientras cae al agua de una manera mágica.

**Chippoke na mono utsusanai sora**  
**Hitori hashireba kowaku nakatta**  
**Koko de ashita wo uragireba**  
**Mou doko ni mo ikarenai**

Se ve a un _bebé_ de ojos azules y cabellos negros con destellos azules , este estaba sentado en el piso con un juguete dinosaurio en las manos , luego lo lleva a su boca ,chupando la cabeza del dinosaurio, mira hacia delante con inocencia, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas luego sonríe con alegría soltando al dinosaurio de sus manitas y mostrando sus pocos dientes.

**Mitsumi ver Samayou hikari wo Tada Ima Marcha motomete**

**Shinjiteru mono wo tsuyoku hikiyoseru**  
**Kogoeta manazashi mo mamotte ageru kara**

**Ryoute ni nigitta omoi wa "kagayaki"**  
**Owaranai shirabe ga honto ni todoku made**

**Lugar Negai para este maioriteku rasen**

Luego aparece Sasuke caminando hacia la escuela al cual era grande, este se voltea lentamente dejando que sus cabellos bailen con el aire , luego saluda hacia la lente de la cámara que tenía Naruto, después Sasuke corre hacia una pelirosa al cual llevaba al mismo _bebé _en brazos y miraba al frente con aburrimiento , al llegar agarra _al __bebé y le besa la cabecita , para después sonreírle a la pelirosa con cariño y ella corresponde._

**Yoru ni me ni suru kagami no you na**  
**Jibun jishin mo shiranu kodoku ni**  
**Kizuki sou karappo no ude**  
**Find more lyrics at .com**  
**Nee anata ga chikasugiru**

Sakura estaba sentada , viendo televisión mientras comía una manzana con su mano derecha ,en sus piernas tenía al mismo _bebé_ _en sus piernas dormido abrazando un muñeco de felpa y chupándose el dedo ,Sakura con su mano izquierda le tocaba la cabeza con cariño , deja de ver la tv y posa sus ojos en el bebé sonriendo con ternura._

**Kakikesareru Furu ame Este Tiempo Que hakanakute Bucle**

**Kanawanai mono es ikitai chikazuite **  
**Furue y any Mamotte Cortar nara sou kureru**

Sasuke corre desesperado por toda la ciudad ,como buscando algo , pero aun haci llevaba un muñeco de felpa abrazándolo contra su cuerpo , hasta que se detiene y sonríe con alivio viendo a Sakura , Naruto y al _bebé sentados en una sábana con cuadrados y una canasta ,esperándolo._

**Ryoute wo hirogete itami wo mitsumete**  
**Iyasenai kizuato mune ni nokosarete mo**

**Atashi pedir Binetsu para los niños wo Komete**

Sakura está acostada en una cama ,levanta su rostro con lágrimas y labios apretados , como reteniendo la ira , mira donde está un retrato, en ella aparecía Sakura abrazada por Sasuke, mientras que ella cargaba al _bebé._

**Ryoute ni nigitta omoi wa "kagayaki"**  
**Owaranai shirabe ga honto ni todoku made**

Sakura está de espaldas , para luego voltear , viendo un rostro de frialdad , pero luego sonríe cálidamente y corre , mientras ve a la gente pasar por su lado .

**Kanawanai mono es ikitai chikazuite **  
**Furue y any Mamotte Cortar nara sou kureru**

Llega donde estaba Sasuke cargando al _bebé, carga al bebé y luego besa a Sasuke con ternura , al cual se sorprende y luego sonríe arrogantemente, ella roda los ojos con diversión._

**Ryoute wo hirogete itami wo mitsumete**  
**Iyasenai kizuato mune ni nokosarete mo**

**Atashi a IU Binetsu de uchinuiteiku**

Sakura está sentada en un mueble con el _bebé en sus brazos , Sasuke esta atrás de ella ,mientras le coge los hombros con ternura , Naruto está también sentado jugando con el bebé , agarrándolo con sus manitas y moviéndolas ,finalmente voltean a la cámara sonriendo para después tomarles una foto._

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Una joven va bajando de la escaleras de un gran avión , tenía una gorra que tapaba un poco su cabello y su cara, tenía un vestido de color rosado y pequeños adornos negro , junto con unas sandalias de color negro , alza su rostro dejándose ver unos hermosos ojos jades y cabello rosado al cual era largo ,tanto que la llevaba a la cintura ,sus labios son finos como echo por un artista famoso y rosados apetecibles.

-una nueva vida comenzara, aquí-susurra sonriendo mientras miraba el sol brillante.

* * *

Camina donde un hombre, él tiene un uniforme de encargado de llevar las maletas, también sus maletas en manos y la mira sonrojado.

-gracias-dice agarrando tres maletas grandes y dos chiquitas.

-n-no q-quiere que s-se l-lo lleve-pregunta aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-no ,pero gracias- dice para luego caminar a la salida del aeropuerto de aviones de Konoha, al salir llama un taxi en un silbido , inmediatamente el taxi llega hacia ella, el conductor ya de 49 años ,se baja para ayudarle-gracias-dice mientras se sube al auto y también se sube el conductor, así arrancado al auto.

* * *

Después de llegar ,ella se queda mirando el departamento ,en el cual era muy grande y medio lujoso , también estaba demasiado desordenado.

-#vamos Sakura, ya tienes 17 años, ¿luchaste por esto? , y lo tienes, que cosa buena puede pasar#-piensa dejando sus maletas en la entrada de la puerta principal , sonríe con muchas ganas de acomodar y más,¿ qué más puede ocurrir?.

TIN TON (estoy pobre, no tengo con que pagar el timbre, jeje)

-VOY-grita corriendo para abrir la puerta y cuando lo abre, nadies-#¿es acaso una broma?#-piensa , pero luego le llega una idea-#y si es un paquete#-baja su mirada hacia el piso encontrándose una canasta y una nota ,lo recoge y lo lleva a dentro, pone la canasta encima de las cajas que aún no abrió y agarro la nota ,al cual estaba doblada , se sienta en el piso y lo abre.

-¡QUE CARAJO!- gritas al leer la nota.

**Anónima:**

**Sé que tomara de sorpresa pero no tengo dinero para mantenerlo conmigo ,además lo necesito para mi bebida, por favor , cuídalo , mantenlo contigo , has lo que quieras con él , su nombre es Taichi y apenas tiene 5 meses de nacido ,lo siento , sé que un estorbo como ese estúpido _bebé pudo haber nacido, no me busques porque lo matare a él y a ti y adiós ,IDIOTA._**

-¡¿UN _bebé?!-pregunta asombrada para luego correr donde estaba la canasta lo abre , viendo a un __bebé dormido -#Taichi , como hacer para que nadies se entere que vivirás conmigo si en estos departamentos no aceptan bebes#-pregunta en su mente , ya se rendía para buscar a otra persona que lo pueda cuidar hasta que vio sus ojos de color azules que brillaba con inocencia-#no sería tan malo si lo cuidara#-piensa ,para después ver como el bebé abre su boca listo -#¡VA A LLORAR!#-piensa alarmada , pero se desconcertó al escuchar su risa-valla es un niño muy alegre ,je- sonríe, contagiando sus sonrisa el bebé a Sakura y viceversa._

* * *

SE QUE AUN TENGO OTRO QUE SEGUIR, PERO MIENTRAS TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA "CORAZON DE VAMPIRA Y UN NIÑO", ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR ESTE , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE , ENCERIO NO PUDE RESISTIRME A ESCRIBIRLO, ¿ALGUN REVIEWS?.


	2. Chapter 2:aprender no es nada malo

Déjame decirles que Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia si me pertenece , pueden dejarme reviewes.

* * *

_**Bebé-**_**¡ **_**baby**_**! –Aprender no es nada malo.**

* * *

_-¡¿UN __bebé?!-pregunta asombrada para luego correr donde estaba la canasta lo abre , viendo a un __bebé dormido -#Taichi , como hacer para que nadies se entere que vivirás conmigo si en estos departamentos no aceptan bebes#-pregunta en su mente , ya se rendía para buscar a otra persona que lo pueda cuidar hasta que vio sus ojos de color azules que brillaba con inocencia-#no sería tan malo si lo cuidara#-piensa ,para después ver como el bebé abre su boca listo -#¡VA A LLORAR!#-piensa alarmada , pero se desconcertó al escuchar su risa-valla es un niño muy alegre ,je- sonríe, contagiando su sonrisa hacia el bebé._

* * *

-_ bien, bebé _es hora de hacer limpieza a mi humilde hogar-le dice sonriendo para luego mirar su departamento , al cual estaba muy sucio y de humilde no tenía nada, ya que era más grande que cualquier cuarto de hotel barato-bien, te quedaras ahí _bebé-dice con su voz de mando, el bebé solo ríe de ella-bien , soldado , no te escaparas de aquí , yo iré a acomodar todo esto- sonríe ,y justo cuando da un paso , piensa-#y si se escapa, ¡ NO!, será mejor dejarlo en algo para que no se escape#-asiente con la cabeza dándose la razón , el bebé la mira con curiosidad en sus ojitos azules._

Media hora después se ve a un departamento limpio y ordenado, tanto que hasta brillaba ,Sakura respiraba agitada con las manos en sus rodillas, su pelo alborotado que parecía un nido de pajaritos , estaba bastante sudada que parecía que se hubiera bañado y su vestido con manchas oscuras y una que otra cortada, de una caja desocupada estaba Taichi , al cual dormía con un muñeco en la mano.

-bien , _bebé es hora de dormir-dice Sakura , suspira cansa al ver al bebé dormido , luego ve la hora que marcaba ya las 12:00 de la mañana-#valla pensé que demoraría poco#-piensa cansada , hasta que después abre sus ojos impresionada-#¿no tenía un servicio de limpieza? Y sobre todo ¡GRATIS!, como pude ser tan idiota#-piensa bajando la cabeza con una sombras oscuras en sus ojos-#pero, si los llamaba se enterarían que el bebé está aquí y me denunciaran por robo de menores, ahora es como agradezco mi estupidez , gracias Kami por este don#- piensa mirando al cielo con devoción. _

_Luego mira el bebé con ternura y lo carga despacio para que no despierte, incluso se fue de puntitas hacia el cuarto de ella , lo acuesta despacio y se levanta a bañarse , una vez cambiada con su pijama de ositos se acostó a dormir al costado del bebé o esperaba dormir de verdad._

-#un merecido descanso no sería de más#-piensa cerrando sus ojos, suspirando con alivio y dejando el cansancio atrás.

* * *

-snif, snif- se oye lloriqueos en el cuarto , Sakura al estar cansada no lo escucho mucho hasta que , lo más peor sucedió-WUAAAAAAA-lloraba intensamente ,y era un milagro que la gente de los demás departamentos no le estén tocando la puerta a cada instante.

-¡¿QUE PASO?!-se levanta Sakura asustada- SE INCENDIA LA CASA ¡AUXILIO! , ¡ SOCORRO! ES UN…-pero después se detiene al mirar al _bebé llorar-# ¿por qué llora? , acaso le duele algo , entonces debo llevarlo al doctor pero como lo ago , y es tardísimo#-piensa, luego mira a la izquierda viendo una maleta y entonces se le prendió un foco- ya bebe , ya verás que ya no te va a doler- dice acunándolo a sus brazos y después le sonríe al bebé , este se calmó un poco-#pensemos , estamos en el tercer piso y si lo bajo con mantas no se lastimara , así nadies sospecharía que tengo a un bebé en mi departamento y yo no estaría en la calle#-piensa asintiendo con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma , él bebé se divertía con los mechones de su cabello._

Sakura junto todas las sabanas que tenía y los amarro con fuerza con la otra ,en cada extremo , agarro la maleta donde se ve a un _bebé_ con el mismo muñeco ,amarro una de las sabanas alrededor del maletín y con cuidado, bajo el maletín con las sabanas sosteniéndolo, una vez que llego al suelo , soltó las demás sabanas que sostenía haci cayendo también junto al costado del bebe, agarro también una mochila, donde guardo dinero , su celular y sus llaves, después sale de su departamento, entra al ascensor y se encuentra con una anciana con su bastón sosteniéndose y la otra mano una botella con agua.

-siempre hay que beber agua-dice la anciana sonriéndole y agitando su botella con agua.

-¡¿_bebé_, ¿Qué _bebé__?, Si todavía soy muy joven para tener uno-dice Sakura saliendo cuando el ascensor se abrió, dejando a una anciana con una gota de sudor , ya que llevaba todavía la pijama y sus pantuflas de conejitos, Sakura, agitada y asustada, sale y corre a buscar al bebé , al encontrarlo , agarra sus sabanas y las mete en su mochila, agarra al bebé , dobla la maleta y la guarda en su mochila-#Así no levantarías sospechas# -piensa mientras se para , envuelve al bebé (al cual comenzaba a hacer ruidos, signo de que pronto lloraría), con una sábana y comienza a caminar hacia un hospital._

* * *

Sakura aun con el _bebé se para delante de un pequeño consultorio ya que estaba más cerca de su departamento y estaba a esa hora abierta, entra y todas las pocas personas se le quedan mirando extrañados y riéndose de ella, Sakura no sabía por dónde ocultarse al darse cuenta que seguía con su pijama._

-¿no crees que es muy joven para tener hijos?-hablaba una señora muy "despacio" a la otra señora, Sakura se pudo pálida y tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-si es muy joven, pero hoy en día es normal ver a jóvenes con hijos y ¿Qué no es muy grande para utilizar ese tipo de pijamas?- dice un señor que también se metió a la conversación de ambas señoras, ahora Sakura tenía un tic en su ceja izquierda.

-quizás sea su hermanito el nene -dice una anciana , al igual que el hombre metiéndose en la plática de ese grupito de personas, ahora Sakura ya no sabía qué hacer , entonces se encamino hacia la secretaria del doctor, al cual tenía el cabello negro y corto ,ojos negros, que al igual que todos la miraba sorprendida.

-disculpe , necesito ver al doctor-dice Sakura aun preocupada por el _bebé , al cual comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente , hasta que un horrible olor nauseabundo lleno el lugar ,dejando que el grupito de personas salieran despavoridos._

-¿qué es ese olor tan horrible?-dice una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones claros, al cual tenía su uniforme de trabajo pero aun haci se resaltaba su figura de gran proporción – Shizune, ¿puedes pedir al hombre de limpieza que recoja esa basura de afuera?-dice , también viendo a Sakura , al cual se tapaba con una mano la nariz y tenía la cara verde del asco, y con el otro cargaba al _bebé._

-pero tsunade-sama , esta mañana votaron toda la basura –informa Shizune temerosa ya que su jefa no tenía un buen humor que digamos.

-Um…-mira fijamente al _bebé- creo saber cuál es el problema-dice sonriendo de lado._

-eh doctora, ¿puede cargarlo un momento?-dice Sakura , le pone al _bebé en brazos y se prepara a correr ,para escapar de ese lugar , pero antes de dar siquiera dos pasos fue jalada del cuello de su pijama, y arrastrada al consultorio de la doctora por la misma mujer._

-parece que es primera-dice Shizune al ver la puerta del consultorio cerrado ,después saca un tapabocas y un rociador perfumado-pero menos mal que tengo esto en caso de conquista, quiero decir de emergencias-dice esparciendo el rociador por todo el lugar , ignorando el hecho de que estaba sola en la sala de espera.

* * *

-bien, dime ¿Qué problemas tienes?-dice tsunade sentada al frente de Sakura , al cual tenía al _bebé en su regazo y chupaba un lapicero mientras tenía a su muñeco en su otra mano._

-_ el problema se llama: bebé- dice Sakura respirando cansada._

-eso debiste haber pensado antes de embarazarte –dice Tsunade ,al tiempo que ponía sus brazos en el escritorio de vidrio.

-no es mío-dice Sakura , viendo al _bebé con ternura y con su mano derecha le acariciaba la cabeza, Tsunade no conforme solo le mando una mirada de interrogación-me lo dejaron en mi casa , prácticamente lo abandonaron –dice ahora mirando a Tsunade._

-valla , va a ser difícil pero ¿Cómo lo cuidaras?, ¿ segura que sabes cómo cuidarlo?-pregunta Tsunade mirando a la chica con cariño.

-si le digo la verdad, no sé nada de _bebé_s-dice Sakura sonriendo nerviosa-gracias a que me criaron desde que tengo memoria a contar números y no tenía ninguna muñeca ,pero daré el esfuerzo para cuidarlo-dice mientras ríe segura de sí misma , contagiando al _bebé , al cual se reía a su manera._

-bien, muchacha te pregunto ¿Cuántos años tienes y cuando comienzas a estudiar?-pregunta Tsunade agarrando una libreta y lapicero lista para escribir.

-Soy Sakura Haruno de Rey, tengo 17 años y recién llego a este lugar , estudiare mañana mismo-dice orgullosa de sí misma , el _bebé ahora suelta el lapicero tirándolo en el piso, y comienza a jugar con su largo cabello rosado._

-Um… eres del Rey, entonces eres adinerada y la pregunta es ¿a quién lo dejaras si no lo sabes cuidar?-dice ahora mirando a la chica con dulzura.

-no lo sé , pero mientras los arreglos de mi nueva casa terminen , estaré viviendo en un departamento no muy lejos de aquí-dice sonriendo sincera.

-bien , te enseñare todo sobre el tema de _bebé y lo cuidaremos aquí mientras tu estudias, alguna duda ven inmediatamente aquí o si no llámame a este número-dice dándole un papel con números-ahora, ¡SHIZUNE TRAIGAME LA LECHE MATERNA DE INMEDIATO!-grita golpeando la mesa, Sakura y el bebé dieron un brinco del susto, ambos tenían una cara de espanto._

* * *

después de darle de comer al niño y también cambiarlo (en ese momento utilizaron un ventilador y varios tapabocas), regresan al departamento, Sakura mira que no hay nadies en las fronteras y comienza a caminar hacia el ascensor de puntitas, una vez ahí marca el número de piso y se recuesta en la pared con el _bebé en sus brazos al cual estaba dormido._

-#que día tan pesado#- suspira de cansancio-#ahora sé cómo tratar a un niño, vez madre yo puedo cuidar a un _bebé_ #-piensa mirando al cielo con alegría, las puertas del ascensor se abren , dejando salir a Sakura y aun caminando bosteza de sueño y cansancio , abre su puerta del departamento y entra , de un movimiento con el pie cierra la puerta-bien esta vez a dormir-piensa acostando al _bebé y después ella ,dejándose llevar por Morfeo_.

* * *

**Sé que voy a demorar en poner continuación , solo que hay muchos trabajos que dejan en mi escuela y tengo la cabeza revuelta , espero que comenten ,¿les gusto? a lo olvidaba el muñeco del bebe ,era un muñeco de trapo de forme de oso, ¿algun reviewes?.**


	3. Chapter 3:un nuevo dia baby

Déjame decirles que Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia si me pertenece , pueden dejarme reviewes.

* * *

_**Bebé-**_**¡ **_**baby**_**! – nuevo día baby.**

* * *

Se ve a un bebe acostado durmiendo y una pelirosa con el ceño fruncido durmiendo, ambos estaban en el último dormitorio de ese departamento, la habitación de paredes lila bebe y cortinas blancas , él bebe duerme tranquilo con paz pero la pelirosa no dormía con eso ya que también tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pero al parecer tenía un sueño.

**SUEÑO:**

-papi, papi , mira lo que me compro mi abuelita-dice una Sakura de 7 años , tenía un vestido rosado con rojo , un lazo encima de su cabeza y una muñeca muy linda en su mano derecha, al cual estaba extendida siendo observada por un señor de cabellos blancos , mirada dura y ojos verdes jades, al cual llevaba una yukata verde al cual antes miraba su gran mansión y los árboles que le rodeaban-¿no te parece linda?-dice la niña con esperanzas de un alago de parte de su padre.

-dámela-dice con voz fría, la niña titubeante se la da, pero este hombre agarro a la muñeca y la tiro en la basura , prendió fuego y la quemo-no deberías distraerte por estas inútiles cosas , Sakura- dice mientras la niña baja la mirada con ganas de llorar, este hombre al verla así le dio la espalda- comienza a estudiar tus libros que te regale en tu cumpleaños-dice alejándose de ahí , dejando a una niña llorando, de pronto se le acerca una mujer de hermoso cabello rojo y ojos celestes , tenía un hermoso kimono blanco y en su vientre algo se abultaba, miraba a su hija con pena y una sonrisa cálida.

-ya Sakura, cálmate-le dice abrazando a su hija-ya verás que cuando nazca tu hermano jugaras con él , pero yo lo cuidare tu aun no puedes -dice mirando a su hija con ternura.

-si mami, ya verás que algún día cuidare de mi hermanito-dice tocando con ternura el vientre abultado de su madre.

**Fin del sueño**

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita él bebe llorando y haciendo pataletas, sobresaltando a Sakura al cual agarro un bate de beisbol , al cual estaba al costado de su cama.

-¿QUE PASA , NOS ROBAN?, AHHHHH ,LOS ALIENIGENAS VIENEN A VISITARNOS, S.O.S TRAIGAN LA COMIDA PARA EL ALIENIGENA, QUE AUN QUIERO VIVIR- grita Sakura , pero se da cuenta que él bebe es el único que lloraba en ese departamento-uf, menos mal creía que era algo peor, esperen , ESTO ES PEOR-grita poniendo cara de pánico, viendo la hora , al cual ya era tardísimo para entrar al instituto, más los llantos del bebe , estresaban a la pelirosa-cállate un momento soldado, no ves que estoy en una guerra contra el tiempo-dice , mientras se metía a la ducha y en un segundo ya se estaba cambiando, agarra su mochila y sale, cuando ya corre por el pasillo se da cuenta que algo le faltaba-mierda, el soldado-dice , regresa sobre sus pasos , abre su puerta , agarra el biberón que le dio la doctora anoche y se lo pone en la boquita del bebe, con cuidado, después lo carga y mete al bebe en el maletín- no vayas a llorar príncipe, o si no , nos quedamos en la calle , estate quieto mientras cierro la maleta-dice , él bebe la mira con curiosidad en sus ojos, ella le pone el muñeco de oso en su mano y cierra la maleta-uf , ahora la misión : salir de este departamento sin ser descubierta- dice saliendo con cuidado, cerrando la puerta en el proceso , justo cuando se mete en el ascensor se da cuenta que habían personas en ella.

-#Kami , sé qué no soy niña buena pero por favor ayúdame en esta #-piensa Sakura rezando en su mente para que el niño no valla a llorar ni tampoco a moverse, pero parece que hoy no era su día , porque la maleta comenzó a moverse, ella mira con nerviosismo a todas las personas, después de un momento el ascensor se llenó de un olor horrible-#ojala que no sea lo que estoy pensando#-piensa mientras recuerda el vergonzoso acto que paso en el consultorio , cuando el bebe se había hecho popo.

-Um… ¿quién trae la basura?-dice un señor gordo y barbón con un traje elegante y sombrero grande, este miraba con molestia a todos.

-¿a quién llama basura, gordito?-dice una anciana muy molesta y haci fue como todos a excepción de Sakura comenzaron a insultarse, Sakura al ver que el ascensor estaba abierto , salió corriendo de allí sin mirar a nadies, corre hasta el consultorio, y ve a la secretaria. -shizune , aquí te lo dejo-dice sin aliento , mientras se tira al suelo sudada, las personas que estaban ahí la veían como una loca.

-¿a quién dejaras aquí?-dice Shizune seria, para luego mirar al interior del maletín y se sorprende ver al bebe durmiendo , pero lo que si paso fue que de nuevo las personas salieron corriendo por el olor tan horrible que se instaló, Sakura ya recuperada toma el agua que le alcanzo Shizune.

-exagerados-dice Sakura , tomando su agua- te lo dejo mientras voy a estudiar , Shizune ¿podrías cambiarlo por mí?-dice sin esperar respuesta agarro su mochila y beso la cabeza del niño- adiós Shizune y adiós príncipe , soldado-dice desapareciendo de dos por tres , él bebe al verla irse comienza a llorar.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita mientras alzaba sus manitos por donde antes estaba parada la pelirosa.

-soldado, cálmate-dice Shizune tratando de calmar al niño pero este mas gritaba y pataleaba aun con sus manitas extendidas hacia donde se fue Sakura-#valla, se encariño tanto con Sakura#-piensa resbalándole una gota de sudor , ignorando el hecho de que el lugar apestaba.

-que paso, que gato mataron – dice una Tsunade recién levantada de dormir con el cabello desarreglado y su uniforme mal puesto, mira al niño que pataleaba y lloraba- a es Taichi , ven tengo algo que darte- dice mientras lo cargaba- pero ,que bomba explotó-dice cuando sintió el olor más cerca y entonces se separa del bebe- shizune , CAMBIALO ¡YA! - dice exasperada , poniendo al niño aun llorando en sus brazos , entonces Tsunade se metió donde su consultorio-#agradezco a Taichi, a que gracias a su aroma tendré menos trabajo que antes#- piensa mientras se acostaba una camilla y se dormía- lo siento para ti Shizune , te dejo el trabajo para ti-susurra entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-bien Taichi a cambiarte-dice poniéndose en pose de héroe , que fue rota por el griterío del bebe al cual ahora jalaba el pelo de shizune- tengo la ligera sensación de que se aprovechan de mi nobleza- susurra mientras trataba de quitar las manitos del bebe , al cual jalaban su cabello con desesperación.

* * *

Sakura corría por todas las calles y llega a un instituto grande , al ver que aún está abierto , corre a la entrada pero justo cuando iba a llegar se choca con algo y cae encima de ese algo.

-Lo siento, no fije mi velocidad- dice Sakura fría ,alzando su rostro sin expresión y se encuentra con dos hermosos ojos negro que jamás pudo a ver visto antes , mira su cabello vio entonces que era azabache y desordenado, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de porque el chico estaba sonrojado, si nada más estaban en una situación comprometedora- hmp- dice parándose en el acto.

-y-yo l-lo siento , tampoco me fije por donde venía-dice el muchacho muy apenado y con un sonrojo.

-hmp, permiso-dice Sakura cortante, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del instituto-# recuerda Sakura , papa nos dijo que debemos poner una cara fría cundo se trate de estudio y dejarse de bromas#-piensa aun con su expresión fría.

-hola soy Sasuke Uchiha y ¿tu cómo te llamas?- dice Sasuke mientras la seguía a su costado y mirándola-#es hermosa, sé que en algún futuro seremos algo ,de eso me encargare yo#-piensa mientras le sonreía a Sakura al cual se sonrojo levemente y fue así como entraron al instituto.

* * *

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno de Rey y tengo 17 años , vengo del extranjero y si se preguntan por el color de mi cabello , la repuesta es natural y también porque tengo rasgos japoneses, es por parte de mi madre al cual nació aquí , gracias-dice cortante mientras se presentaban delante de toda la clase , los hombres la miraban con una sonrisa pícara , al cual no le gusto a un peliazabache y gruñía como un perro a cada hombre, y las mujeres molestas y otras con ojos de admiración.

-bien siéntate al costado de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki-dice el profesor al cual era nada más y nada menos Kaskashi al cual explicaba las clases.

-#¿Cómo te estará llendo Taichi?#-piensa Sakura , mientras sentía que el bebe la llamaba aun cuando estaba lejos-#estos serán acaso ¿los instintos maternales?#- piensa aun con su expresión fría.

-#es muy linda , me gustaría abrazarla#-piensa Sasuke mirando de reojo a la pelirosada al cual lo ignoraba.

-#acuérdate Naruto , si hablas te mandaran a castigo , además en el receso le presentare a Sakura-chan ,a mi novia #- piensa dándose la razón a sí mismo- CIERTO DATEBAYOO-grita mientras toda la clase se voltea a verlo como el idiota que es.

-Naruto a la dirección-dice Kaskashi leyendo un librito verde, mientras que Naruto baja su cabeza y agarra su mochila, dirigiéndose a la puerta ,una vez cerrada ,se escuchó desde afuera "BIEN , YA NO AGUANTABA SUS CLASES", y a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca-sigamos-dijo poniendo números en la pizarra.

* * *

Sakura pov

Todo era aburrido ,ya me sabia los temas de memoria , los trabajos , también, Sasuke Uchiha aunque sea lindo y tiene unos que te cautivan, es un acosador, me seguía a todos lados , incluso me iba a seguir en los baños pero se quedó en la entrada, al salir en el receso un tal Naruto se presentó junto con su novia, me agrado ese chico , ya saliendo del instituto , Sasuke me iba a pedir para llevarme a casa , pero su hermano lo llamo por celular porque hubo una emergencia (se podrán creer que la emergencia era para que le llevara un paquete de papel higiénico, ya que al parecer se le acabaron cuando estaba haciendo sus necesidades), entonces Sasuke respondió con un insulto y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla , al cual me hizo sonrojarme , entonces cuando iba camino al departamento, me acorde que el soldado no tenía ropa haci que cambien de dirección y me fui al centro comercial y ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará pasando el príncipe? .

Fin Sakura pov

* * *

En el consultorio se ve a una Shizune cargando al bebe ahora dormido y limpio , también trataba de hacer su trabajo a la vez.

-Shizune ,¿ porque no dejas al bebe a la guardería?-dice Tsunade al cual se tomaba la nuca con cansancio, Shizune se le sombreo de negro sus ojos- ya han sido varias horas que estaba llorando , probablemente se cansó –dice haciendo referencia al bebe.

-aja-dice con desgano Shizune y se va con el bebe a la guardería.

-#se lo hubiera dicho antes , pero mejor verla sufrir por los tantos Sakes que no me dejaba consumir#- piensa Tsunade mientras veía el lugar por donde se fue Shizune con burla.

-#porque tengo la ligera sospecha , de que se está burlando de mi#-piensa Shizune a la vez que estornudaba-#comprobado, se estan burlando de mi#-piensa con la mirada asesina , dejando a Taichi dormido en una cuna .

* * *

Se ve a una Sakura cansada con varios paquetes de bolsas con dibujitos de animales .

-#si llevo esto al departamento esta noche , se darán cuenta de que tengo a un bebe en mi departamento y me echaran, entonces como el encargado está durmiendo , estoy segura que no me podrá ver#-piensa feliz de que al menos una cosa buena le ocurrió, claro que lo bueno también está el chico con que choco.

Al cruzar la puerta de la entrada principal , se sorprendió al ver a muchas personas , justo cuando iba a caminar hacia el ascensor ,un cuerpo grande le tapo esa hermosa visión de vía de escape, al alzar la mirada se encontró con el encargado , un hombre grande y con muchas canas en su casi pelada cabeza, la miraba con duda reflejada en la cara.

-¿y esa ropa, es para bebes, no?, ¿acaso tienes uno?-dice con la mirada de sospecha .

-no que va, son regalos para mis sobrinos- dice nerviosa aun con sus bolsas , el hombre entrecerró los ojos y después le sonrió.

-si no hay ningún bebe aquí, entonces te puedes quedar , mientras tanto , nos tenemos que organizar para el festival de las flores, buenas noches- se despide con una reverencia y se va con los demás vecinos.

-uf- suelta el aire de golpe , antes contenida por el nerviosismo , sube en el ascensor y llega a su puerta de departamento , lo abre , deja las cosas por un lado y se tiro en la cama y suspira cansada-no sé porque siento que me falta algo-dice cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos con sorpresa-TAICHI-grita parándose de pie y corre hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Se ve a una Sakura cansada de correr , llegar al consultorio, donde se ve a una Shizune tranquila y con un tic en la ceja derecha.

-si te enfadas más , unas arrugitas te crecerán-dice sonriendo nerviosamente al ver a Shizune matarla con la mirada - vengo a llevarme a Taichi-dice sonriendo sincera.

-Sígueme-dice mientras la guía por la guardería y la lleva hacia la cuna- aquí es…-pero no termina de hablar ya que hay no había ningún niño – ...ta - dice Shizune viendo sorprendida la cura vacía.

-SHIZUNE-susurra Sakura con el aura de batalla-¿Dónde ESTA TAICHI?-grita molesta mientras la agarraba del cuello.

-n-n-no lo sé- dice Shizune con mucho miedo , pero después se escucha una risa , ambas al voltear ven a Taichi sentado con su muñeco en la mano.

-TAICHI-grita Sakura mientras corre hacia él, Taichi alza sus manitos como queriendo decir que lo cargen y Sakura no se negó , lo abrazo y le beso la cabecita- nunca lo vuelvas a hacer , me preocupaste niño, pero al menos estas bien-dice abrazándolo fuerte.

* * *

Se ve a Sakura con un maletín pasar por la puerta principal de los departamentos y se da cuenta que no hay nadies , camina normal hacia el ascensor vacío y una vez dentro marco el número de piso que se dirigía, al ver que tenía que sacar las llaves no los encontraba , busco en todo lugares hasta que abrió la maleta , viendo a Taichi dormido con las llaves en sus manitas al igual que su muñeco de oso, Sakura sonríe levemente y le quita despacio las llaves.

Al llegar a su departamento ,abrió la puerta y la cerro despacio, se dirigió a su habitación aun con la maleta y una vez ahí saco con cuidado al bebe y lo acostó en la cama, ella se metió a bañar y se puso su pijama de ovejitas.

-bien, hora de dormir- dice acostándose en la cama abrazando a Taichi con cuidado , cierra sus ojos y piensa-#creí que mi vida sería aburrida , pero con Taichi, todo es posible #-finalmente se deja dormir en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa dulce plantada en su cara.

* * *

**¿Algún reviewe?, ¿les gusto?, ¿a quién preferirían como novia para Naruto?, este capítulo es recién sacado de mi mente y espero que lo disfruten. =)**


	4. Chapter 4:descubiertos

Capítulo 4: descubiertos.

* * *

Han pasado ya una semana de tanto trabajo para Sakura y él bebe , e increíblemente aun nadie de los otros departamentos los a descubierto, y justamente hoy es su día de descanso para esos dos, ahorita vemos a una Sakura estudiando en su escritorio al cual estaba colocado justo en su ventana , ella tenía un vestido de cuadrados y estaba muy concentrada, el bebe estaba gateando por toda la sala, claro rodeado de cajas para, según Sakura, no se escape, vestido de un traje muy "extravagante", es decir tenía un uniforme de soldado con casco incluido y también un poco torcido por la pequeña cabeza del bebe .

-sabes Taichi :¿cuánto seria raíz cuadradada de veinticinco, multiplicado por cinco y dividido por diez?-pregunta Sakura con su lápiz en su mentón en forma pensativa.

-¿M…?-el niño levanto la mirada y dejo de gatear para luego sentarse e inclinar un poco su cara , con una mirada de duda y a la vez tierna.

-entonces ese es la respuesta-dice Sakura muy sorprendida para luego voltear su rostro hacia él bebe-TAICHI , ¡ERES UN GENIO!-grita muy feliz mientras se volteaba a responder su problema en su agenda, el bebe comienza a reírse mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo.

Toc , Toc (lo siento, no me queda dinero para pagar un nuevo timbre)

-YA VOY-grita Sakura parándose y avanza hacia la puerta, al mirar por el agujero de su puerta se encontró con un Sasuke con mirada feliz y tenía en sus manos algunos cuadernos y libros-#mierda, ¿Qué hace él aquí?, acaso, me está siguiendo incluso en mis días libres, ¿acaso no se cansa de seguirme incluso en la escuela?#-piensa con fastidio y a la vez sonrojada por esos pensamientos que al parecer le agradaron- Taichi escóndete-ordena bajito, digamos que estos días cuando recibía visitas por parte de las demás vecinas, lo primero que le enseño a Taichi , fue esconderse de las visitas .

-wuqua, wula-decía mientras gateaba detrás de un sofá y se sentaba en el piso mientras juega con sus nuevos juguetes.

-bien , aquí vamos , respira hondo Sakura que Sasuke no muerde-dice Sakura respirando hasta lo más profundo de ser, dejando salir el aire de su boca , su cara cálida y sonriente fue remplazada por una fría y tranquila, abre la puerta despacio y una vez abierta ,Sasuke se colgó de su cuello abrazándola fuertemente y restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

- TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO , MI SAKURA-dice Sasuke feliz , abrazándola fuerte y con su pierna cerró la puerta.

-hmp, yo no-dice Sakura fría , volteando su cara para que no vea su sonrojo.

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita el bebe mientras tiraba sus juguetes hacia Sasuke , como tratando de que se quitara encima de Sakura, el bebe había salió de su escondite al escuchar tanto alboroto y al parecer no le gustaba que nadies se le acercara a Sakura .

-¿Quién es ese bebe?-pregunta Sasuke serio, mirando a Sakura con sospecha para luego abrir los ojos , sorprendido-no me digas … QUE TE LO ROBASTE-grita apuntándola con acusación.

-primero, no acuses a la gente cuando no sabes que paso de verdad-dice Sakura apartando el dedo, al cual le estaba acusando Sasuke , el bebe gateo hasta donde estaba Sakura ya tranquilo , y extendió sus manitos hacia ella como pidiendo ser cargado, y de nuevo Sakura no se negó-segundo , prácticamente yo soy su madre-dice haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera mucho y comenzara a sentir una opresión en el pecho-adoptiva , pero no biológica-dice viendo como Sasuke se alegraba, y ella no sabía por qué le explico las cosas a él , sabiendo que a nadies se lo dijo , bien en el consultorio no cuenta , ya que fue necesario, pero cuando aveces salía con el bebe y las personas preguntaban si ella era la madre , Sakura simplemente las ignoraba, aun cuando chillaban para que no se llevara al niño, pero con Sasuke tenía una necesidad grande de explicarles las cosas, y no es porque vio el reflejo de dolor en sus ojos ,¿o sí?.

-¿y la tercera?-pregunta Sasuke ansioso por las respuestas de Sakura.

-¿Qué haces en mi departamento?-pregunta Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios , mirada cálida que era dirigida al bebe, el cual estaba abrazado fuertemente el cuello de ella como si se la fueran a quitar, esa imagen embeleso a Sasuke.

-quería pasar más tiempo contigo –dice Sasuke sonriendo –estoy feliz de verte y un poco celoso por ese bebe , a él si le das una sincera sonrisa cálida y una mirada tierna, incluso te molestaste de comprarle ese uniforme, y a mí ¿qué me comprarías?, ¿me regalarías esa sonrisa tuya, esa mirada tan tierna?, Sakura yo…-dice Sasuke con la mirada baja , Sakura lo miro con una ceja alzada y el bebe lo miro con inocencia-YO…TE AMO SAKURA, DESDE QUE ENTRASTE EN EL INSTITUTO ME ENAMORE DE TI , AL PRINCIPIO CREI QUE ERA UNA ILUSION QUE SE ACABARIA , PERO ESTE SENTIMIENTO ME QUEMA CUANDO TU NO ESTAS CONMIGO , NO IMPORTA SI TIENES QUE CUIDAR A UN BEBE YO SIEMPRE ESTARE AHÍ CUANDO LO NECESITES, Y SI ES POSIBLE , YO SERE EL PAPA PARA ESE BEBE Y TU LA MADRE, SEREMOS UNA FELIZ FAMILIA-grita tan fuerte , Sakura estaba muy sorprendida y él bebe solo siguió abrazando a Sakura -Sakura yo…-dice acercándose a Sakura , la toma de la mano libre y con su otra mano le agarro el mentón-yo…-se acercaba peligrosamente hacia los labios de Sakura, pero fue parado por el bebe , al cual al sentir amenaza de su espacio personal con Sakura, ataco , empujaba a Sasuke del pecho y le tiraba pequeños golpes.

-Taichi, cariño-dice Sakura dándose la vuelta , aun con el bebe en brazos, sonrojada y con un brillo en sus ojos - necesitas bañarte-dice caminando hacia el baño.

* * *

-NO IMPORTA SAKURA, TE CONQUISTARE Y NO ME RENDIRE, PRONTO SERAS LA SEÑORA UCHIHA-grita Sasuke , con una sonrisa al estilo Colgate , mientras se iba por donde vino-#estoy seguro que tengo esperanzas con ella, o si no, porque no me empujo ni tampoco se opuso al futuro beso, pero no me agrada ese bebe, la quiere para él #-piensa con una venita palpitante en su ceja izquierda y con un aura negra , subió al ascensor y se cerró la puerta de este, las personas que iban en este se alejaron un poco de él, claro una que otra chica que tenía corazones en sus ojos por el apuesto chico, Sasuke saca una libreta de su bolsillo junto con un lápiz, mientras marcaba algo, esta libreta decía:.

***SAKURA: MI VIDA**** C****ON**** ELLA* **

*1PASO: pasar mí tiempo con ella…hecho.

*2 PASO: hablar con ella todo el tiempo…en proceso.

*3PASO:enamorarla…en proceso.

*4PASO: hacerla sentí bien con mis locuras de enamorado…en proceso.

*5PASO:visitarla en su departamento…hecho.

*6PASO: espantar a sus pretendientes en secreto…hecho

-#me falta poner , llévame bien con el soldado#-piensa Sasuke recordando la vestimenta del bebe-#pero se veía bien#-piensa sonriendo de lado con sinceridad también recordando la imagen de Sakura con Taichi abrazados.

* * *

Sakura al escuchar que cerraron la puerta , salió de su escondite con el bebe en brazos y camino hacia la sala , donde dejo al bebe en el suelo para que siga jugando con sus muñecos, ella se recostó en el sofá y vigilaba al bebe, paso una mano en su rostro , tapando, y sintiendo las ganas de dormir.

Toc toc (lo siento, aún sigo en bancarrota, jeje)

-ahora que mierda quiere ese Sasuke-murmura bajito y se levanta del sofá, camina hacia la puerta y lo abre, encontrándose con el encargado al cual la miraba molesto, ella se quedó estática y rogándole a Dios que Taichi no llore.

-eh tenido rumores que usted tiene un bebe en su departamento, ¿ puedo pasar para verificar si es verdad? -pregunta , pero entro aun sin respuesta, encontrándose con Taichi durmiendo tranquilo en el suelo.

-veras…puedo explicarlo-dice Sakura volteando a ver al gerente pero casi, digo casi se le escapa un pedo del susto , por la cara sicópata que tenía este hombre.

-mire, la quiero fuera de este departamento, a-h-o-r-a-dice golpeando con un dedo su hombro, enfurecido el hombre se fue de ahí, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de un gran golpe.

-PUES LE DIGO VIEJO QUE NO ME GUSTA HOSPEDARME AQUÍ, USTED PUEDE QUEDARSE CON ESTE MALDITO LUGAR-grita Sakura apuntando a la puerta, al cual ni culpa tenia de ser acusado por esa loca, Sakura dio un respiro profundo y comenzó a empacar, el bebe al cual se despertó después del gran golpe de la puerta, la miraba con sus ojito inocentes sin saber nada de lo que pasaba.

* * *

**LO SIENTO, si esta un poco corto , ESTOS DIAS ME HAN PASADO VARIAS COSAS, COMO POR EJEMPLO, MI MANO ESTA UN POCO MORADO GRACIAS A MI GRAN LUCHA CON LA PARED,(CASI ME IBA A CAER Y ME SOSTUBE CHOCANDO PUÑO CON LA PARED, AL DOBLARME PARA SOBARME MI MANO , Y LUEGO PARARME ME DI UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA A SI QUE PRACTICAMENTE TENGO DOS MORETONES), PERO ESO SI DEJARE UNA SEMANA DE ESCRIBIR Y LA SIGUIENTE VOLVERE A PUBLICAR, Y ASI CONTINUAMENTE, ¿REVIEWES?, AH Y ANTES DE OLVIDARME LE DOY GRACIAS A HARUNOAKATSUKI Y TAMBIEN CUIDATE, PUEDEN DECIRME SI ¿LES GUSTO EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE SASUKE?, SI UN POCO LOCO pero no mas que la escritora, y gracias por apoyarme.**


	5. Chapter 5: nuevo hogar

Capítulo 5: nuevo hogar

Se ve caminando a Sakura (al cual tenía unos pantalones negros ,una blusa verde ,zapatos verdes y chaleco de cuero negro), con el bebe en un brazo (ahora tenía un traje de príncipe) ,dormido , ambos caminaban en medio de la noche tan oscura, con las maletas arrastrándolas y unas cajas amarradas en el maletín , haciendo que el peso sea grande.

-llevamos caminando todo este tiempo y no encontramos ningún departamento, ¿ acaso dios no nos quiere?-se pregunta Sakura más para ella que para Taichi, mirando al cielo como un deseo mudo pero recibe a cambio un trueno y una llegada de lluvia-sí, definitivamente hoy no es mi día-dice bajando la mirada de cansancio pero en eso ve a la carita de Taichi , al cual le estaba cayendo gotas en su carita de ángel-y ahora que hacemos si no tenemos ca…-se lamentaba para luego, parar de golpe su caminar-esperen un momento , ¿no se suponía que tenía una casa arreglándolo para mi llegada?-se preguntaba para luego sonreír feliz-TAICHI-grita despertando al pobre bebe , este se quedaba mirando a Sakura pero refregando sus ojitos con sus manitos-YA TENEMOS UN HOGAR-grita sonriendo.

-jajajaja -reía Taichi aplaudiendo con alegría, más un bostezo se le escapo.

-lo malo , es que no me acuerdo por donde es-dice bajando la mirada con tristeza y Taichi la imita-pero…si no me apuro te resfriaras-dice mirando a Taichi, al cual le devolvió la mirada, ella deja caer la maleta y se quite el chaleco , lo pone en la cabeza del bebe y le sonríe, agarra la maleta y comienza a caminar, sintiéndose caliente a medida que se alejaba del solitario y mojado lugar.

* * *

-diga su mensaje después del to...-de nuevo la contestadora se repetía y Sasuke cuelga de nuevo con coraje, ya no sabía que más hacer, hace media hora que marcaba al departamento de ella y nadies le contestaba ,y lo peor es que más se sentía morir, al no saber nada de ella y el bebe-Sakura ¿Dónde estás?-de nuevo se preguntaba cansado de tanto llamar, y mirando la venta las gotas de lluvia .

* * *

-disculpe esta avenida es kilmoy-pregunta Sakura con el bebe en brazos dormido y las maletas arrastrándolas, la señora al cual fue la única que encontró en ese lugar , la miro con lastima.

-sí , esta es la avenida-dice la señora con su paraguas ayudándola con su equipaje y viendo preocupada a la señorita , pues la veía sonrojada y respirando con dificultad, tapándola también con su paraguas.

-gracias , ah un gusto en conocerla soy Sakura Haruno de Rey-dice Sakura mientras cargaba al bebe con cariño y protectoramente, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo veía más borroso.

-¿usted es la dueña de la mansión Haruno de Rey?-le pregunta la señora de cabello amarillo y ojos negros , al cual Sakura solo asiente la cabeza-discúlpeme, soy Salina , su vecina-dice sonriéndole .

-¿vecina?, eso quiere decir que vive cerca de mi casa-dice Sakura mirando a Salina feliz-genial , además tienes el nombre de mi madre-dice mirando al frente con melancolía.

-¿su madre está muerta?-pregunta Salina con sorpresa.

-sí, murió cuando daba a luz a mi hermanito-dice con tristeza, mirando al suelo.

-¿y su hermanito está bien?-pregunta Salina con tristeza en su cara por la historia.

-no , el también murió, se dice que el cordón se le envolvió en el cuello y lo asfixio-dice Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos y respiraba con dificultad.

-¿te encuentras bien?, mira ya llegamos-dice deteniéndose en una mansión muy grande , ellas estaban en las rejas donde separa la mansión con los demás, esta mansión era grande y tenía un extenso jardín con algún detalle muy exótico, también tenía un lago muy grande y también un puente chico que hacía pasar a las personas hacia el otro lado del lago, habían arboles grandes y una pileta de un ángel grande , donde botaba agua muy hermosa y daba un toque entre romántico y mágico-wuo, creí que era un poco más chico su casa-dice Salina mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa .

-jajajaja si me costó mucho pero vale la pena, pero podrías sostenerlo-dice Sakura mientras le daba al bebe dormido a Salina con gran dificultad, y una vez que ya no lo tenía , comenzó a ver borroso y respiraba con gran dificultad, hasta que se desvaneció en el mojado piso.

-señorita, AYUDENMDE , POR FAVOR AYUDANME-gritaba la Salina , el bebe se despertó con el alboroto y comenzó a llorar ya que los brazos de esa señora no eran cálidos como las de Sakura, unos oficiales , encargados de cuidar la gran mansión la vieron y los ayudaron.

* * *

-SAKURA-gritaba Sasuke en medio de la noche, había tenido un sueño donde Sakura estaba mal y en verdad le había asustado mucho-sakura espero que estés bien-dice Sasuke respirando con dificultad por el gran susto, para después acostarse en la cama respirando hondo, se para de su cama, con su pijama de superman y su gorra de ositos, claro en su brazo extrañadamente tenía una muñeca de botones (como ojos) , verdes y lana en su cabeza (como su pelo)de color rosado y vestido verde .

* * *

Sakura pov

SUEÑO

-papa, ¿por qué lloras?-pregunta una niña de siete año con vestido azul ,esta niña es Sakura , miraba a su padre al cual tenía una copa de vino en su mano, estaba sentado en su sillón y una mano tapaba su rostro, pero en su rostro descubierto se le veían las lágrimas deslizarse y perderse en su camisa-te prometo que me portare bien, no jugare más y tampoco are travesuras, si quieres tendré mas notas buenas pero por favor no llores-dice Sakura acercándose donde su padre y limpiándole sus lágrimas-no vez que también , snif, me haces llorar, snif-dice , sintiendo sus lágrimas deslizarse.

-S-S-Sakura-dice mirando a su hija aun con lágrimas en su ojos-S-Sakura , no llo-llores-dice limpiándole delicadamente las lágrimas de su hija y ella limpiaba las de el-sonríe siempre hija, sonríe-dice abrazándola con mucha ternura, pero eso hizo que su llanto comenzara a ser fuerte-Sa-Salina ,ella, tu madre, esta halla-dice el mientras señalaba el techo, su hija se separó de el para ver el techo.

-¿está arriba?-dice con desconcierto , su padre asiente con la cabeza-¿por qué no me dijiste que ya llego con mi hermanito del hospital?-dice con reproche y sus manos cruzados en su pecho.

-no, ella ya no vive-dice mirando a su hija , destrozado-esta m-m-muerta-dice abrazando a su hija , al cual comenzaba a llorar fuerte-esta con tu hermanito, Sakura, no llores sé que lo cuidara-dice sonriendo levemente a su hija.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Ahora me acuerdo que papa me ayudaba en todo porque no quería perder a alguien más , pero todo eso acabo cuando papa murió en ese día, papa sé que me cuidaras halla en el cielo y lo siento por no protegerte una vez más.

FIN SAKURA POV

* * *

-se encontrara bien-dice Salina , con ojeras debajo de sus ojos, Sakura estaba acostada en una cama, y a su costado Tsunade la revisaba ,en su cara estaba de preocupación, y finalmente Taichi estaba parado en su cuna , llorando fuertemente y estirando su mano hacia Sakura.

-si solo que no comprendo , si ella estuvo enferma antes de la lluvia o después de la lluvia, puede que en su sistema algo debe estar mal-dice con preocupación mirando a Salina-pero parece que Taichi está bien , sino míralo, está llorando por Sakura desde que entraron con ella a la habitación, incluso no ha dormido toda la noche y eso no es bueno , si Sakura no despierta , Taichi es capaz de no dormir nunca-dice preocupada, moja con alcohol el algodón y se lo pone debajo de su nariz en eso Sakura se levanta asustada, haciendo caer de un tirón a Tsunade.

-AHHHH, MI CASA SE CAE , VAMOS TAICHI , BUSQUEMOS AL DINOSAURIO Y SALGAMOS VOLANDO DE AQUÍ , TRAIGANME LA ESCOPETA DE CAZA QUE LO NECESITO PARA MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO RATON-grita Sakura parándose en la cama y poniendo en posición de batalla.

-wuuuuuuuuaaa, ma, wua-dice Taichi parando de llorar y llamando a Sakura aun con su manos extendidas , Salina y Tsunade tenían una gota grande en su nuca resbalándose , Tsunade se paró del piso. -

-¿Um, que paso?-dice Sakura mirando a ambos lados, aun en pose de heroísmo , hasta que ve al bebe-TAICHI-grita corriendo hacia él, su cabello comenzaba a moverse con el viento y de fondo tenía de color rosado cono flores y pétalos, su aura era rosada y brillante, llega donde el bebe y lo abraza como si su vida se fuera con ello-TE EXTRAÑE TANTO-dice dando vueltas con el bebe, al cual reía de emoción.

-uf, debe tomar estas medicinas-dice Tsunade entregándole una hoja con detalles de su medicamentos.

-¡QUE ESTA LOCA!-grita Sakura mientras se alejaba con el bebe unos centímetros de Tsunade, mas bien de la hoja.

-¿q-que d-dijiste?-dice amenazadoramente Tsunade con venitas en su frente.

-NO TOMARE UNA MALDITA PASTILLA, ALEJEMONOS DE ESTA SEÑORA-SIN-ESPOSO-CON-ARRUGAS-FEAS-DE TSUNADE, Y ME QUIERE ENVENENAR-dice corriendo de allí.

-ya veras, SAKURA , VEN AQUÍ-grita tsunade molesta con un aura peligrosa, Salina se alejó unos pasos de ella.

-#cuando una persona no tiene a nadies con ella , siempre se aferrara a algo, cierto Sakura, tú te aferraste a Taichi, y a cambio eres feliz #-piensa Salina sonriendo para si misma.

* * *

HOLA QUE TAL , JEJE , NO ME PUDE CONTENER DE ESCRIBIR OTRO CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEWE ,¿ LES GUSTO?,ESPERO QUE SI, Y GRACIAS A HARUNOAKATSUKI, BESOS Y ABRAZOS ,:) .


	6. Chapter 6:¿dos en nuestra casa?

**Capítulo 6: ¿dos más en nuestra casa?**

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo en la calle parecía tranquilo, ¿parecía?, claro , vemos la mitad de una calle con personas caminando para hacer su labor de todos los días , las tiendas abrían para vender todas sus mercancías ,pero si destapamos la otra mitad vemos casi lo mismo , pero ¿es en realidad lo que vemos?, pues ¡NO!, en la mitad de la calle vemos a Sasuke gritar y entregar volantes de "SE BUSCA SAKURA HARUNO Y TAICHI, POR FAVOR MARCA A ESTE NUMERO, SI ENCUENTRAS A MI ESPOSA Y HIJO NO DUDES EN LLAMAR, RECOMPENSA:TODA MIS PERTENENCIAS", y abajo de este volante se encontraba su número de teléfono, todas las personas ,que allí transitaban se le quedaban mirando con lastima.

-SAKURA, TAICHI, ¡VUELVAN!-grita Sasuke desesperado, pero se preguntara ¿cómo diablos sucedió esto?, pues veamos.

Flash black

Se ve a un Sasuke , con ojeras y pegado al teléfono, tenía cara de perdido, luego cuelga el teléfono, y aclarando que tenía aun su pijama con su muñeca, camina hacia su cama y se acuesta , mira en su ventana y se da cuenta que ya amaneció , este se tapa hasta la cabeza con su sabana negra y abraza a su muñeca protectoramente.

-#sé que me veo como un maldito drogado, pero por favor Sakura , Taichi, regresen#-piensa Sasuke abrazando más a su muñeca, y cerrando sus ojos-#¿cómo los podría encontrar a mi dulcecito y al soldadito?#-piensa ya cayendo en su sueño, pero se levanta como si un resorte fuera y grita-YA SE COMO LOS ENCONTRARE-dice cambiándose con un traje elegante-ahora necesito las fotos de Sakura y Taichi, y una fotocopiadora-murmura, para luego en una velocidad salir de su casa haciendo que el retrato colgado de la puerta se caiga .

FIN FLASH BLACK

Y ahora vemos a este loco , con traje de gala , entregando sus volantes y cabello más desordenado, gracias a que peleo con la dueña de la fotocopiadora.

* * *

En la cocina de la mansión, se ve a Sakura con un vestido verde y en su regazo a Taichi mientras le daba de comer papilla al bebe , una vez que terminaba de dar a comer al bebe , le limpiaba su boquita con un trapito limpio, bueno no tan limpio ,después le daba su biberón de animalitos, y que tenía adentro leche especial para bebes d meses de nacido.

-cualquiera que la ve, creería que es su hijo y usted su madre-dice Salina, ahora la nueva sirvienta de Sakura.

-gracias Salina, pero no tenías que aceptar ser mi sirvienta-dice Sakura sonriéndole sinceramente dejando la cuchara con papilla unos centímetros de la boquita del bebe, Taichi se estiraba para comer su papilla, al cual se le hacía eterno.

-no era nada, además necesitaba un trabajo mejor-dice Salina devolviendo su sonrisa , pero en eso mira al bebe y se ríe ver a Taichi tratando de comer solito-jeje mejor siga dándole de comer a Taichi-dice.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Sakura , entonces Salina le señala al bebe, y ella baja la mirada, mira divertida a Taichi-ya no te are sufrir-dice dándole la papilla a Taichi-gracias también por cocinarle la papilla, la verdad soy nueva en esto, y solo se cocinar un huevo-dice sonriendo nerviosa.

-pero Sakura-sama, si su madre murió supongo que su padre trabajo duro, ¿no?-dice Salina, en eso Sakura dejo de sonreír y darle de comer a Taichi, el bebe hizo un puchero mirando a Sakura con reclamo.

-papa, también murió, más bien fue asesinado por unos idiotas-dice Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos, Taichi al mirarla , se estiro con sus manitos tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de la pelirosa, haciendo sonreír a Salina y Sakura, esto se le hizo conocido para Sakura, ella abrazo al bebe con ternura-Salina tráiganme el teléfono, por favor-pide ya calmada, dejando de abrazar al bebe y seguir dándole de comer.

-bien-dice Salina saliendo de ahí, después de un rato regresa con el teléfono-tome-dice dejando el teléfono en la mesa.

-gracias, ah ¿puedes preparar una habitación , mi nana vendrá hoy y se quedara aquí?-dice Sakura, Salina asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina, una vez que vio salir a Salina, marco un número desconocido y entonces hablo-halo , claro, puedes venir ya nana, jajajaja , conste no quiero tus cosas pervertidas aquí, ya chao-termina de hablar mirando a Taichi con ternura –vamos Taichi a comprar algunas cosas que faltan aquí-dice mientras el bebe ríe de emoción .

* * *

Esta vez vemos a Sakura caminar con un canguro y en ese canguro estaba Taichi riendo con su traje de sapito , haciéndole ver tierno , las persona se le quedaban mirando con mucha ternura en sus rostros, en eso Sakura se detiene con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, y a causa de esta impresión es que por todas las calles se ve pegados muchos volantes con su imagen y del bebe, ni que decir que TODA la calle estaba tapada con esos volantes.

-# ¿quién fue el idiota que hizo esto?#-se preguntaba Sakura con un aura negra y un tic en su ceja izquierda, la gente , al cual estaba amontonada viendo al bebe, se alejaron solo un poquito de ella, y el bebe reía sin parar, ya se acostumbró de las locuras de Sakura.

-TAICHI, SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita desde lejos Sasuke, corriendo con ellas y unos volantes en sus manos, Sakura mas molesta no podría estar, una vez que Sasuke llegaba hacia ellos , dio un salto con sus manos extendidas esperando un abrazo , Sakura aprovecho el momento para golpearlo y mandarlo a volar.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA DARME PUBLICIDAD SIN CONSULTAME A MI Y TAICHI?-grita Sakura molesta caminando hacia la tienda de bebes, mientras que Sasuke aterrizo con una mejilla y un ojo morados , sin importar nada se levantó y abrazo por la espalda a Sakura y a Taichi .

-Sakura , te extrañe-dice Sasuke con voz de galán pero con su aspecto daba otra impresión, abrazaba más fuerte sin llegar a aplastar a Taichi-también a ti Taichi- dice con un poquito de enfado, para que asernos bobos, le decía con todo el enfado.

-WUAAAAAAAAAAA-comienza a llorar Taichi al sentir un intruso no deseado cerca suyo, también empujando y golpeando el brazo que lo tenía sujetado.

-UCHIHA-grita Sakura tirándole un golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke , dejándolo inconsciente en el piso con angelitos de Sakura y Taichi volando alrededor de su cabeza-idiota-dice agarrando el pie de Sasuke y llevándoselo , no importándole las piedras y tierra que golpeaban la cabeza de Sasuke, Taichi se reía del forastero de Sasuke, Sakura también sonreía pero tétricamente, o si ,le esperaba algo muy ,muy malo a Sasuke.

* * *

Ahora vemos sentados en la sala grande a Sakura con Taichi en un sillón mirando con diversión al otro sillón , al cual estaba al frente suyo, se encontraba sentado Sasuke todavía inconsciente pero ya limpio, con unas curitas de gatitos en su cara, y vestido de ¡NIÑERA!, incluso era de color rosado, tenía los labios pintados de rojo intenso , con rubor incluido y delineador en sus ojos, y los más gracioso es que sus piernas tenían vellos y eso que llevaba falda.

-¿Um…?-dice Sasuke ya despertando de su ¿lindo Sueño?-Sakura-dice sentándose correctamente, con las piernas un poquitos abiertas , Sakura le tapo los ojos a Taichi rápidamente , para que no se traume de ver ese "fenómeno", aunque está segura que no vera con los mismos ojos a Sasuke y despertara traumada todos los días –TE ESTUVE LLAMANDO VARIAS VECES EN TU DEPARTAMENTO-grita molesto apuntándola.

-¿me llamaste, yo que recuerde nunca te di mi número de teléfono?-dice Sakura con una ceja en alto.

-esto, que tiene de malo amenazar un poquito al gerente-dice Sasuke con un puchero como si fuese un niño chiquito, Sakura le mira fríamente, entonces Sasuke sintió que desde que despertó algo le apretaba sus nachos.

-pues déjame decirte que ahora no amenazaras a nadies, ahora que estoy en mi mansión, NIÑERA –dice Sakura mirando tétricamente a Sasuke, este le paso un escalofrió y miraba también con duda a la pelirosada.

-señorita, su ¿nana?-dice Salina entrando a la sala, claro sin mirar a Sasuke, Sakura asiente con la cabeza-está aquí-dice ahora mirando a Sasuke y casi se le escapa un gas, de ver a semejante…FENOMENO, rápidamente para no traumarse se fue de ahí.

-bien, Sasuke, te presento a mi nana-dice Sakura mirando con diversión la puerta de la sala, Taichi trataba de quitarse la mano de Sakura al cual seguía tapándole los ojos, y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kaskashi.

-HOLA MIS QUERIDOS CUATES , MIREN A ESTE HERMOSO CUERPO CARIBEÑO QUE A LLEGADO A RESPLANDECER SUS OJOS-grita Kaskashi haciendo su entrada triunfal pero en eso se para en seco al ver a Sasuke-disculpe señorita travesti, si una vez preguntan si usted me conoció ,no diga que sí, sería algo imperdonable para mí -dice Kaskashi con fingida tristeza.

-DE QUIEN HABLAS , PERVERTIDO DE QUINTA, YO NO SOY SEÑORITA TRAVESTI, SOY TODO UN HOMBRE-dice Sasuke con voz ronca, apuntándolo amenazadoramente.

-¿así?, entonces ¿se pudo ese traje por mero gusto?-dice Kaskashi sonriendo malvadamente, Sakura y Taichi viendo que estaban para rato , se fueron en silencio de ahí.

-DE QUE HABLAS-dice Sasuke mirándolo molesto, en eso Kaskashi apunta de arriba hacia abajo, en eso Sasuke baja la mirada viéndose vestida de niñera, entonces se mira de todos los ángulos-no está mal para mí, claro, saque la belleza de mi madre-dice contento , abrazándose a si mismo- pero esto no sería bueno para Sakura, ¿cierto…?-dice volteando a ver a Sakura y Taichi , pero en ese sillón no había nada.

-bueno, me tengo que ir a mi habitación-dice Kaskashi caminando con sus maletas hacia las escaleras, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

-¿usted vivirá aquí?-pregunta Sasuke molesto y celoso, entonces Kaskashi asiente y sigue subiendo.

* * *

Y en eso se escuchó por toda la mansión un grito.

-SAKURA , YO TAMBIEN QUIERO VIVIR CONTIGO Y CON TAICHI-el grito es de Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura al cual estaba en su habitación viendo unas revistas y con sus audífonos , Taichi estaba jugando con sus nuevos juguetes, ignoraban ese grito, Salina los miraba con una gota de sudor resbalándose en su nuca.

-quiero que por favor le des a ese loco la habitación más chica que haiga, y la más lejos, no soporto sus gritos –dice alo que Salina sale de la habitación haciendo una reverencia-#esta casa ya parece un hospital siquiátrico, espero que no vengan más locos a mi casa #-piensa suspirando con pesadez para luego mirar a Taichi feliz.

* * *

**Sé que dije que lo iba a publicar la próxima semana pero es que no me pude contener ,¿reviewe?, ah y gracias por todos tus reviewes harunoakatsuki.**


	7. Chapter 7:UNA VERDAD Y UN SECUESTRO

Sé que en el capítulo anterior se sorprendieron de leer que Kaskashi estuvo allí, y más cuando Sakura y Salina le llamaron nana , y en este capítulo leeremos la razón de por qué esta allí, y contiene un poquito de palabras fuertes .

* * *

Capítulo 7: UNA VERDAD Y UN SECUESTRO

* * *

Al día siguiente de que los dos locos , disculpen , los dos hombres se colaron en la mansión, todo pareciaaaaaa ser normal, ahora vemos en el comedor , a Sakura, vestida del uniforme de su instituto, Taichi vestido de marinero (al cual estaba sentado en el regazo de Sakura, ella lo alimentaba dándole su biberón),Kaskashi vestido de profesor y Sasuke vestido con el uniforme de su instituto, ambos sentados al lado del otro, un desayuno muyyyyyyyyy tranquilo.

-OYE, ¡ESO NO VALE!,¡DEVUELVAME MI PRESA!-gritaba Sasuke tratando de quitar el pedazo de pollo que Kaskashi se lo había quitado, estaba pisando la cara de Kaskashi y su mano estirándose , tratando de quitar su pedazo de pollo .

-JAMAS, ¡CABEZA DE POLLO QUEMADO FEO!-grita Kaskashi cambiando posición , ahora él es el que pisa la cara de Sasuke, y estira su cuerpo, tratando de comerse el pedazo de pollo, ya que Sasuke jalaba el brazo de Kaskashi, el cual sostenía el pollo, pero ambos se detienen al sentir un aura muy peligrosa, al voltear su cabeza de dónde provenía, y se encontraron con una cara de Sakura sicópata, Kaskashi aprovechando el momento de miedo y angustia ,se comió el pedazo de pollo, y se sentó correctamente.

-S-Sakura y-y-yo…-trataba de decir algo Sasuke, mientras se sentaba rápido o si no se orinaría sus pantalones.

-dejen de comportarse como unos idiotas, y eso que Taichi no se comporta así-dice Sakura fríamente, mandándole una mirada de muerte a ambos , al cual ambos se alejaron de ella, con todo y silla.

-jajajaja-reía y aplaudía Taichi , como si estuviera presenciando un gran show de idiotas.

-AHHH-grita Sakura con estrellitas en sus ojos y manos juntas en su cara-estan Kawai-dice abrazándolo , ambos hombres (Kaskashi y Sasuke), miraban con envidia al bebe.

-se lo lleva todo, incluso a mi hijita-susurra Kaskashi mirando a Taichi asesinamente.

-espero que cuando tenga novia, esta no le de atención , como me lo está haciendo a mí-susurra bajito Sasuke mirando asesinamente al inocente bebe, en eso Kaskashi se da cuenta de las palabras de él y lo asesina con la mirada.

-bien es mejor que me valla-dice Sakura cargando al bebe y saliendo del comedor, dejando a un Sasuke insultando mentalmente al bebe y Kaskashi matándolo con la mirada.

* * *

-¿Dónde estás hija mía?-susurra un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, muy flaco, ese hombre estaba sentado en un calabozo oscuro y su única fuente de luz era una pequeña ventana con barrotes, es eso se abre la puerta de ese calabozo apareciendo un hombre vestido de mayordomo.

-¿acaso, no estas contento kizashi?, además te traje la comida-dice este hombre dejándole en el piso un vaso de agua y un pan duro-espero que lo disfrutes, capitán-dice haciendo una reverencia y sale de ahí riendo malvadamente.

-Sakura , cuídate hija mía- dice Kizashi , mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-Kaskashi, cuídala a mi princesa-dice mirando la ventana y llorando en silencio, lamentándose no estar con su hija.

* * *

-CALLATE COLADO-grita Sasuke mientras estaba en la cocina de la gran mansión, aun desayunando y a la vez gritándole a Kaskashi.

-MIRA EL POLLO HABLANDO DE PLUMAS-también grita Kaskashi, algunos pedazos de comida se le escapaban de su boca.

-YO NO ME METO EN CASAS DE ALUMNOS-grita Sasuke mandando rayitos por sus ojos, masticando como animal la comida.

-TU NO, PERO YO SOY LA NANA DE MI PRINCESA-dice Kaskashi mientras miraba con emoción el cielo o más bien techo, Sasuke se le quedo mirando como el raro que es.

-tu , ¿DE QUIEN ERES NANA?-grita Sasuke , apuntándolo aun con su tazón de comida en su mano.

-de mi princesa Sakura tarado-dice Kaskashi mirándolo indiferente.

-pero, si cuando llego al Instituto , usted la trato igual-dice Sasuke mirándolo dudoso.

-si, por que me aguantaba las ganas de apachurrarla en un gran abrazo de oso, como cuando niña le gustaba-dice Kaskashi mirando con añoranza el piso, imaginándose a una Sakura niña viniendo hacia el con las manos extendidas , el cabello moviéndose con el viento y también su vestido, ella venía con una gran sonrisa-VEN AQUÍ SAKURA , PRINCESA, QUE LA NANA ESTA AQUÍ-dice con las manos extendidas y estrellas en sus ojos.

* * *

-bien me tengo que ir Taichi, pórtate bien marinerito-dice Sakura cargando en su hombro la mochila y le daba un beso en la frente y miraba el rostro del bebe con ternura, mirando también los gestos del bebe al cual estaba a punto de llorar-si lloras, me preocupare, haci que por favor no llores querido Taichi-dice mientras le daba un juguete, Taichi sonrió jugando con sus nuevos juguetes.

-parece que se está calmando poco a poco-dice Salina , al cual estaba parada teniendo su escoba y su traje de sirvienta, ella sonreía con una felicidad grande.

-aja, ya me voy ,adiós Taichi, adiós Salina-dice Sakura despidiéndose de ambos, mientras salía de ahí.

* * *

-DEJE DE IMAGINARSELA-grita Sasuke pegándole a Kaskashi, mandándolo al piso con Sakurita's angelitos en su cabeza, mientras Sasuke se ponía de espaldas a Kaskashi con las manos cruzadas en su pecho-además Sakura tenía a sus padres, al cual la cuidaban ,a usted no lo necesitaba, solo eras un estorbo en su casa-dice Sasuke en modo arrogante, sin saber que la dichosa Sakura estaba en la puerta con una mirada fría y asesina.

-no sabes nada, y aun haci ¿dices que estás enamorado de mí?-dice Sakura con una voz tan fría e hiriente, que hizo exaltar a Sasuke y asustarlo-puedes largarte cuando quieras, las puertas estan muyyy abiertas para tu tamaño, además nadies te apunto una pistola en la cabeza para que te colaras aquí, eres un idiota , bueno para nada ,Kaskashi vámonos-ordena Sakura con voz fuerte y más hiriente dándose la vuelta con una cara de dolor y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, saliendo de ahí, dejando a un Sasuke destrozado y mirando al suelo con culpalidad.

-eje-tose Kaskashi mientras se paraba del suelo y miraba a Sasuke con seriedad-te espero en la azotea del instituto después de clases-dice , cogiendo su maletín y caminando hacia la puerta.

-#CARAJO, las tuve que cagar ahora, Sakura , yo lo siento#-piensa Sasuke con la mirada baja , sintiendo en su rostro lagrimas correr en su mejilla.

* * *

Se ve salir primero a una limosina donde contiene a Kaskashi y Sakura , ambos mirando a diferentes ventanas del auto, mientras el chofer manejaba con tranquilidad, después se ve salir caminando a Sasuke con la cabeza baja, después de que todos se fueran, se ven entrar a una encapuchado, de todo negro con unos guantes de cuero, siendo cauteloso de que nadies lo viera , a la gran mansión, despacio entra y busca en los cuartos de esa gran mansión, hasta que encontró una puerta de color blanco con una silueta de patito y de color celeste, en ella se encontraba el nombre de Taichi, este encapuchado entra al cuarto , viendo a Salina de espaldas jugando en el suelo con Taichi, de sus bolsillos saco un trapo, al cual contenía cloroformo y se lo pone en la nariz de Salina , ella trataba desesperadamente de quitárselo pero fallo en el intento, cayendo inconsciente en el piso , el encapuchado guardo el trapo y se acercó al bebe al cual comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente, y le tapó la boca, después de ver que los guardias comenzaba a llegar escapo con paso rápido y silencioso , cuando los guardias entraron , solo vieron a Salina en el suelo, buscaron por todo el lugar y no encontraron nada.

* * *

-bien alumnos , el siguiente ejercicio es…-hablaba la profesora Anko, profesora de enfermería , mientras leía y escribía en la gran pizarra, algunos de sus alumnos ponían atención atención y otros trataban de no dormirse .

-#presiento que algo malo está ocurriendo#-piensa Sakura mientras sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, como si le estuviera quitándole el alma, en eso suena su celular de último modelo, ella lo comenzaba a abrir hasta que la profesora Anko hablo.

-señorita Sakura, por favor apague su celular antes de que la expulse de mi salón, además esta vez le toca la limpieza- dice Anko , mientras todos los alumnos se reían de la pelirosa, ella con un poquito de vergüenza apago su celular.

-lo siento mucho-susurra Sakura despacio mientras apagaba su celular, pero aun haci el dolor en su pecho y la angustia no paraba.

* * *

Después de que la última campanada ,Kaskashi llevo a Sasuke a la azotea, ambos estaban parados de espaldas ,uno con cara seria y el otro con cara culpable.

-tenía que pasar cinco años para que Sakura se recuperara de la caída que le causó la muerte de su madre y su padre, eso fue la peor noticia que le pudo causar junto a la muerte de su hermano-comenzó a hablar Kaskashi, haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera tanto-estuvo internada en un hospital siquiátrico durante tanto tiempo tratando de asimilar la muerte de sus padres y hermano, me dieron la orden de cuidarla, yo siendo su doctor-dice asiendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera aún más.

-es decir que ¿S-Sakura estaba muy grave?-dice Sasuke volteando a ver a Kaskashi, este asiente con la cabeza.

-sí , cada noche ella se levantaba gritando el nombre de su madre y su padre, Salina y Kizashi , incluso decía que su padre estaba contándole un cuento, cuando creíamos dejar a Sakura en el olvido en ese cuarto , paso algo , ella se encariño tanto conmigo hasta el punto que olvidaba poco a poco ese dolor, aun cuando aveces era una niña seria y fría, aun a sus , veamos entro a los siete y estuvo cinco años, a los doce años por fin salió-dice Kaskashi mirando a la nada con una sonrisa triste, Sasuke lo miraba con desconfianza-descuida quiero a Sakura como hija ,nada más, después de que salió por fin de ese lugar comenzó a estudiar convirtiéndose en una prodigio, al decirle la noticia de que tendría que vivir obligatoriamente en este lugar, acepto con una sonrisa, y cuando acepte a enseñar aquí, la llame y la obligue a venir aquí , claro con mis ahorros y la herencia de ella compramos esta mansión, mas por parte de ella, entonces vino aquí con la finalidad de estar conmigo, su doctor , y también por la obligación de recibir su medicina en caso de que se le olvidara-dice sonriendo.

-es por eso que ella vino aquí- susurra afirmando Sasuke, con la mirada triste, en eso la puerta de la azotea se abre ruidosamente , ambos voltean a ver a una Sakura arrodillada y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sosteniendo su celular con temor.

-T-Taichi ha sido sé-secuestrado-dice Sakura desmayándose en el frio piso, ambos hombres corrieron con desesperación donde Sakura, arrodillándose.

-¡S-SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!,¿Q-QUIEN TIENE A TAICHI?,¡SAKURA RESPONDE!, ¡ SAKURA!-gritaba Sasuke ,mientras Kaskashi media los pulsos de Sakura.

-esto está mal, SASUKE –dice Kaskashi mirando a Sasuke, al cual estaba angustiado-llama al hospital y respira hondo y CALMATE-grita , haciendo que Sasuke se ponga serio y comienza a marcar al hospital-#Sakura, no te rindas otra vez#-piensa Kaskashi preocupado.

* * *

**Hola, tengo una gran duda, ¿debería dejar esta historia?, la verdad me estoy empezando a darme la idea de ya no escribir y eso que quiero seguir con la historia , por favor, si alguien le gusta esta historia me puede dar un reviewe y decirme su idea o si no , hasta aquí llego, solo quiero saber si este fic tiene esperanzas. Y gracias de todo corazón.**


	8. Chapter 8: negocios con negocios

Capítulo 8: NEGOCIO CON NEGOCIO

* * *

-WUAAAAAA-gritaba Taichi en un lugar oscuro, él estaba en una cuna de mal estado, lloraba desde que lo trajeron de la mansión, unos dos hombres ,cual vigilaban la entrada, comenzaban a inquietarse con el bullicio- MA…WUAAAAAAAAAA-y haci seguía gritando, mas y mas fuerte.

-CALLATE, IDIOTA-dice unos de los que cuidaba al niño, apuntándolo con un arma, y esto hacia que Taichi gritara más fuerte si es posible.

-ALTO, X-grita el otro hombre , mientras apuntaba su arma al hombre en su cabeza.

-está bien J , pero dile que se calle-dice este hombre bajando el arma y parándose al costado de la puerta, el hombre "J", también bajo el arma y miraba al niño con ternura en su mirada.

* * *

Se ve a un Sasuke agitando a una enfermera muy atractiva , mientras este gritaba para que lo dejaran entrar a la habitación donde reposaba Sakura, la enfermera aun mareada no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke con corazones en sus ojitos, mientras que en otro pasillo Kaskashi estaba coqueteándole a cinco enfermeras.

-queridas, nunca eh visto a tantas bellezas aquí, todas juntas-dice galante Kaskashi con una voz seductora, este estaba recostado en la pared teniendo en cada brazo a una enfermera, las demás incluso las que tenía bajo el brazo, se sonrojaban y soltaban una risita, coqueta o nerviosa-bien bombones tengo que ver la salud de mi querida sobrina-dice soltando su agarre.

-noooooooooo-dicen todas con aire decepcionado.

-perdónenme corazoncitos, pero después las veo- dice alejándose y guiñándole un ojo a todas las enfermeras , incluso las que recién llegaban.

-ahhhhhhhhhh, es tan lindo-dicen todas con aire soñador y enamorado, mirando a donde se fue Kaskashi .

* * *

Sakura tenía muchos aparatos alrededor suyo, en sus brazos tenia cables que se conectaban a un aparato, también como la mascarilla que tiene en su nariz, ella se movía y apretaba sus ojos, como si intentara salir de esa pesadilla que ella tiene, a pesar de que escuchaba los gritos de Sasuke, junto con el Kaskashi, tratando de entrar a su habitación del hospital.

**SUEÑO:**

Se ven a una Sakura de 7 años en una limosina con su padre , ella llevaba un elegante vestido negro pero con sus zapatitos rojos , al cual combinaba al lazo rojo que llevaba en su cabeza de niña, mientras su padre tenía una camisa blanca con un saco negro , pantalón negro y zapatos negro, la limosina manejaba a un ritmo despacio.

-papi, ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunta Sakura mirando a su padre con esos llamativos ojos verdes, su padre despeja su mirada de la ventana de la limosina y la posa donde su hija ,donde la miraba con cariño, pone su mano en la cabeza de su hija acariciándolo suavemente.

-al cementerio , querida, tu madre se pondrá feliz de verte-dice Kizashi , ahora abrazando a su hija, pero en eso la limosina se detiene en un lugar solitario, el chofer miraba a ambos con una sonrisa malvada-¿Qué pasa Arturo?-pregunta Kizashi mirando a su chofer fríamente.

-nada , K-I-Z-A-S-H-I -dice el chofer Arturo , mirando atravez del espejo a ambos .

-¿miren que tenemos aquí?-dice una voz , padre e hija miraron una puerta donde estaba abierta, y recargado en esta se ve a un hombre con un arma muy grande en su mano, el hombre tenía una pasamontañas al cual no se podía ver su verdadero rostro, apuntaba a Kizashi en su cabeza.

-papa, ¿Qué pasa?-dice Sakura mirando a su padre con miedo y ojitos llorosos.

-nada Sakura, nada-dice Kizashi tratando de calmarla, abrazándola fuertemente, pero en eso la puerta donde estaba al costado de Sakura se abrió viendo a un hombre gordo y también con pasamontañas y con arma.

-miren encontré a un chicle, jajajaja-dice este hombre jalando de los pelos a Sakura, ella se aferraba a su padre aun gritando de dolor.

-DEJALA-grita Kizashi tratando de todos los medios de quitarle las manos de ese hombre , del hermoso cabello de Sakura, en tanto jaloneo, siente que un arma es puesta en su cabeza, haciendo que pare su jaloneo.

-suéltala o la matamos, Kizashi-amenazaba un hombre atrás de Kizashi apuntándolo con su arma.

-está bien-dice Kizashi soltando el jaloneo y separándose poco a poco de Sakura al cual se aferraba fuertemente llorando-escúchame Sakura, quiero que le des este sobre a un tal Kaskashi Hatake, confía en él , querida-dice mientras guardaba a escondidas en el vestido de Sakura un sobre –te quiero mi vida, sonríe a la vida , no te des por vencida, y sobre todo te quiero mucho al igual que tu madre y hermano, ahora quiero que te sueltes poco a poco-dice besando la coronilla de Sakura , ella se relajó.

-yo también te quiero mucho papa-dice soltándose poco a poco, besándole en el cachete con barba de su padre, en eso siente que la jalan con brusquedad de su padre.

-SAKURA-grita Kizashi al ver que su hija fue quitada de sus brazos y por segunda vez en su vida , lloraba por la vida de su adorada hija, vio como ese hombre gordo golpeaba con su arma en la cabeza de su hija muy fuerte, haciendo que esta se desmaye mientras que en su cabeza se sangraba .

* * *

Al despertar Sakura se encuentras en una camilla de un hospital, ella no recuerda muy bien que paso , pero al recordar poco a poco grita de dolor y angustia.

-¡¿Qué PASO?!-grita una enfermera muy apurada entrando en la habitación.

-¿dónde?-dice Sakura con voz llorosa y temblorosa , tocándose la cabeza vendada y mirando con dolor el piso-¿DONDE ESTA MI PADRE?-grita mirando a la enfermera aun con su voz temblorosa.

-lo sentimos mucho, pero tu padre a muerto-dice sentándose en la camilla de Sakura.

-a-a m-muerto-dice ahora tirándose en los brazos de esta mujer, mientras lloraba en sus brazos.

* * *

Detrás de esa puerta se ve a una mujer muy elegante de cabello amarillo y ojos jades, hablando con una enfermera.

-quiero que metan a esa niña en un hospital siquiátrico-dice esta mujer con repulsión y desagrado, la enfermera iba a replicar, pero ella saco unos billetes de su cartera-y le pagare esto-dice pasando el dinero en frente de los ojos ambiciosos de esta enfermera.

-si me paga el doble la pondré inmediatamente ahí-dice la enfermera recibiendo el dinero, ella y la mujer sonríen malvadamente, no viendo a una Sakura niña con ojos llorosos, en la puerta escuchando todo, después de soltarse de la enfermera ella decidió conversar con alguien al cual conociera, pero cuando escucho voces y una muy conocida se paró a escuchar.

-tía Ari-susurra Sakura tapándose la cara con lágrimas en sus ojos, la enfermera al cual estaba antes con ella , se había ido inmediatamente de ahí después de dejar limpio la habitación.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

En eso Sakura abre sus ojos jades y mira a su alrededor.

-#ahora me acuerdo ,cuando fue la última vez de que entre a un habitación de hospital siendo yo como enferma, también cuando la basura que se creía mi tía me traiciono y me llevo a un hospital de locos, creí que me irían a ayudar si les decía la verdad pero ellos creían que yo estaba más loca, y me lo creí tanto que copie el comportamiento de un loco de ahí, hasta que llego Kaskashi , me creyó y cuido todo el tiempo #-piensa sonriendo levemente mirando el techo-#pero ahora#-piensa tocándose el pecho al cual le empezaba a latir rápidamente al igual que el pitito de un aparato con pantalla y rayas que subían y bajaban rápidamente-debo buscar a Taichi, mi única esperanza , mi única prueba de mi humanidad-dice parándose de ahí y quitándose todas los cables, también apagando los aparatos que ahí funcionaban.

* * *

-me dejaría pasar por favor-dice Sasuke agitando aún más a la enfermera , ahora que sentía más nauseas .

-vamos querida, ábreme esa puerta-dice Kaskashi con voz seductora.

-l-lo s-siento, p-pero me estoy mareando-dice esta enfermera.

-yo…perdón-dice Sasuke parando de agitar a la enfermera muy avergonzado, pero después su mirada se pone fría –que es lo que debo hacer para que me deje entrar a esta habitación-dice ahora seductor, agarrando del mentón a la enfermera acercándose poco a poco a sus labios.

-¿quizás un beso?-dice seductora la enfermera aun poniendo el pico en alto esperando el beso con sus ojos cerrados.

-está bien querida-dice Sasuke acercándose más , rosando los labios de la enfermera, y sosteniéndola desde la cintura, no viendo las señales de peligro que le mandaba Kaskashi.

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES UCHIHA?!-grita Sakura desde la puerta , con una mirada sicópata y aura de batalla, dejando frio a Sasuke al cual soltó a la enfermera y se escondió detrás de Kaskashi, tembloroso no solo el sino también Kaskashi , la enfermera miraba molesta a Sakura pero después a gateadas se fue de ahí, ya que no quería aguantar a novias sicópatas.

-N-Nada a-amorcito l-lindo –dice Sasuke tembloroso , ya recibió un "pequeño" golpe , ahora no iba a arriesgar su vida a dejar que ella lo golpee otra vez.

-eso espero-dice Sakura con una mirada molesta y matadora dirigida a Sasuke, al cual se escondió atrás de Kaskashi.

-cof, cof-tose Kaskashi aligerando el ambiente- y ahora ¿Qué aremos con el tema de Taichi?-dice Kaskashi serio, pero muy en el fondo estaba preocupado por él bebe, aun cuando no lo conocía bien, sabía que era muy especial para su "princesa".

-es verdad-dice Sakura poniéndose en posición seria y fría-debemos esperar una llamada de negocios-dice Sakura fríamente.

-¿de negocios?, pero Taichi no es un objeto, es una persona, UN BEBE-grita Sasuke molesto y frio.

-dime, ¿que pedirían los secuestradores al robar algo de un rico?-dice Kaskashi serio mirando a Sasuke.

-dinero o joyas-dice Sakura respondiendo la pregunta de Kaskashi.

-entonces ellos pedirán dinero a cambio de Taichi-dice Sasuke preocupado por Taichi, aunque le quisiera "quitar" a su futura novia, y tenía poco tiempo de conocer al bebe, sabía que estaba sintiendo un cariño paternal por ese bebe.

-exacto, esto es un negocio con otro negocio-dice Sakura muy molesta y fría, aun se sentía preocupada por él bebe y no quisiera que le pase algo.

* * *

Lo siento tanto , si me demore en publicar, es que imagínate que tu madre te quitara el centro de tu trabajo (osea:tu lapton), y además que te cortara el internet , bueno como aun soy mantenida por mis padres , no pude ni escribir , a eso me refería la anterior vez, pero bueno madre es madre, además:

"FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES" y aunque no la tengas, recuerda que tu madre siempre estará ahí para aconsejarte , corregirte y ayudarte, aprovecha que tienes una madre, y si no la tienes, espero que puedas celebrar este día con alguien especial. Además "Feliz día para las futuras madres" ,creo que subiré un One shot , a agradecimiento por cada madre luchadora de este mundo, bueno también me falta algo , ahora que me acuerdo ¿algún reviewe? y gracias por sus comentarios, haci que Bay , subiré más capítulos los días entre viernes , sábados , domingos y si es posible en feriados.


	9. Chapter 9 :nuevos vivitantes

Capítulo 9: nuevos visitantes.

* * *

Después de que los secuestradores llamaran a Sakura , hace unos minutos de que esta despertara, ella junto con Kaskashi y Sasuke, estaban en la habitación, hablando de un plan.

-quieren más dinero de lo que pensé-dice Sakura seria y fría ,sentada en un sillón , con una libreta en mano, tenía una blusa rosada , un short marrón , unos zapatos de color rosados oscuros, su pelo recogido en una trenza , al cual terminaba por el lado izquierda de Sakura-Kaskashi, ¿tendremos esta cantidad?-pregunta dándole a Kaskashi la libreta, tenía un aire de elegancia al sentarse y al mover sus manos .

-déjame ver-dice Kaskashi sentado en la camilla, con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca media abierta viéndose un poco de su bien formado torso, junto con un chaleco de color negro encima, sus zapatos eran de color negro, tenía en su cara su características mascara donde solo se veía su ojo, tenía el pelo desordenado, dándole un aire seductor y de elegancia-tenemos más que mitad de esta cantidad, pero no llegamos, Sasuke, ten- dice dándole ahora a Sasuke.

-Um…¿ES ESTA LA CANTIDAD?-grita espantado Sasuke, al cual estaba recostado en un escritorio, Sakura junto con Kaskashi asentían con la cabeza, él tenía una camisa roja la tenía abierta , un pantalón negro , zapatos negros y cabello desordenados, daba un aire de seductor y sexy-pero es casi mil años de luz de lo que me pagan-dice recordando las pocas monedas que le pagaba su jefe.

-¿tu , trabajas?- pregunta Sakura con una ceja alzada y signos de interrogación volando en su cabeza .

-claro , trabajo para darte lo mejor Sakura-dice Sasuke inflándose como pavo de orgullo, aun siendo mirado por una Sakura con una mirada divertida, y un Kaskashi con las ganas de reírse.

-¿tú, trabajas?-dice Kaskashi bufando con diversión-#eh escuchado que es uno de los más ricos del mundo, claro que los primeros somos nosotros, pero eso nadies debe de saberlo, si provoco a Sasuke soltara algo de dinero, simplemente no dejare escapar ningún dinero ,ni mi princesa lo ara, si lo pago seria pagar una aguja, pero este tarado debe aprender a no ser egoísta#-piensa asintiendo la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de ambos chicos-Sakura puede vivir mejor además es rica, flojo de mierda-dice susurrando a un costado, Sasuke ahora tenía un vena en su frente- además, los pobres deben seguirnos a nosotros, los galanes, al cual se bañan en piscina , mientras que tu -dice mirándolo de arriba abajo, haciendo que Sasuke se molestara más.

-#que intentas hacer Kaskashi, estos métodos lo hacías a gente inocente, para que te diera dinero, acabando la paciencia de esas personas, aunque pagando este rescate será como pagar un chicle#-piensa Sakura con duda y diversión, ahora se le prende un foco, y mira a Sasuke con diversión-sí, los pobres deben vernos como sus dioses-dice Sakura engreída, Sasuke volteo a verla más molesto que podría estar -además, Kaskashi me enseño que NO me debo casar con un vago ni con un flojo, y más si es pobre, ¿cierto?-dice inocente dándole una mirada fugaz a Kaskashi.

-¿QUE?, YO NO SOY POBRE ADEMAS LE VOY A DAR EL RESTO DEL DINERO-dice Sasuke gritando y saliendo de un portazo de ahí.

-al final el método funciono-dice Sakura mirando con complicidad a Kaskashi.

-ya ves, aprende de este gran maestro-dice Kaskashi muy engreído.

-sí , pero viste su cara-dice Sakura divertida, ambos estallaron en risas, en eso el celular moderno de Sakura comenzaba a sonar, ella mira la pantalla y abre sus ojos de impresión-Kaskashi-dice con un hilo de voz.

-jajajaja ja , ¿sí?-pregunta Kaskashi mirando a Sakura, pero eso no le dio buena espina.

-ella, "la fiera cerda" ha llegado-dice Sakura, ambos gritan como niñita mientras se abrazaban de miedo.

* * *

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-lloraba Taichi vestido de ¿rehén ?, si vestido de rehén , con rayas negras y gorro negro, se ven a dos ojerosos guardianes mirando a Taichi con compasión ,ambos guardianes no habían dormido desde la noche.

-aún no sé, dónde consigue esas vestimentas-dice un guardián al otro guardián.

-en la mañana un soldado con órdenes de ella , lo vistió-dice ahora el otro guardián , con su arma en el hombro, el otro le salió una gota de sudor en su nuca .

* * *

Se ve a un Sasuke entrando a una mansión grande, en eso todas las sirvientas se juntan para saludarlo con corazones en sus ojos, este va a la cocina y ve a su madre sentada comiendo unos bocadillos, este camina en puntitas y trata de pasar con cuidado de no ser visto.

-hola Sasuke-dice Mikoto, una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos negros, estaba vestida de oficina, miraba a Sasuke con una mirada tétrica, este se para en pose de militar y miraba a Mikoto con una mirada de miedo.

-BUEN DIA , MAMA-grita Sasuke al modo militar, pero eso se le quita al ver como tiembla sus piernas como gelatina.

-bien Sasuke, SIENTATE-grita Mikoto en modo jefa ,con sus manos atrás y recta.

-SI MAMA-dice Sasuke sentándose en un pestañeo, en seguida las luces se apagaron y solo una lámpara al cual estaba arriba de Sasuke, estaba prendida.

-¿DONDE ESTABAS?-grita Mikoto golpeando la mesa con una regla de metal, exaltando a Sasuke al cual dio una salto en su silla.

-c-con S-Sakura, MAMA-dice Sasuke mirando a su madre con un poco de miedo, sabe decir que "poco" no es la palabra.

-Y ¿CUANDO LA TRAES A PRESENTARLA?-grita ahora Mikoto atrás de su hijo.

-AUN NO SE MAMA-grita Sasuke asustado, pero en eso se acuerda de algo-mama, ¿no tienes trabajo con papa?-dice tratando de salvarse el pellejo.

-es verdad, bueno nos vemos, cuídate-dice Mikoto agarrando su bolso , guardando su regla de metal, y dándole un beso en la frente , despidiéndose con su mano y saliéndose de la cocina, y de su mansión con su Ferrari de último modelo.

-hai, mama-dice Sasuke ahora subiendo a su cuarto pero cuando camina por la habitación de su hermano Itachi, se detiene con una sonrisa malvada-#ahora me pagaras todas las que me hiciste, Itachi#-piensa entrando a la habitación y buscando su objetivo hasta que lo vio, la billetera , camina hacia él ignorando a su hermano al cual estaba en el baño cantando, se escuchaba el ruido del agua.

-mi hermanito dice,pio,pio,pio, cuando no tiene a nadies o cuando tiene frio, la mama gallina osea mi mamita …-y haci cantaba él.

-ese idiota-susurra Sasuke molesto abriendo la billetera encontrando fajas de dinero, agarra tres de ellas y se va del cuarto de su hermano, echa seguro en su cuarto, baja la escaleras y va donde su lamborgini, lo saca y arranca lejos de la mansión escuchándose un grito de su hermanito.

-SASUKEEEEEEEE-y eso señores no es el canto de un animal en celo, no, eso es Itachi ultra molesto.

* * *

Se ve llegar a Sasuke con su carro (lamborgini) al hospital, lo estaciona, y sale, camina hacia el ascensor y después de unos minutos, sale, camina por el pasillo ignorando a algunas enfermeras que le tiraban piropos y tenían un aire soñador , entra a una habitación y les guiñe el ojo a las enfermeras.

-lo siento, pero ya tengo a mi musa-dice Sasuke ahora dejando a las enfermeras decepcionadas, pero que creen una vez que entro salió-p-pero q-que p-paso-dice claro que en medio de esa habitación se ve a una Sakura abrazada con Kaskashi , sentados en el suelo, en todas las habitación se veían agujeros de balas, cortinas rotas y algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo, de entres las sombras sale una mujer de cabello amarillo , agarrados en una coleta con un mechón en su rostro , ojos celestes, vestida de militar y con una escopeta en su mano colgándolo.

-entra-dice tétricamente esta rubia, mas Sasuke como un niño chiquito negó con la cabeza y con un puchero- e-n-t-r-a -y esta vez apunto en la cabeza a Sasuke, y este como todo tarado siguió negando-bien tú lo pediste-dice jalando el gatillo, sonando el ruido característico de un bala y Sasuke cerró los ojos pero al abrirlos se encontró con la sorpresa de que no le cayó a él, sino a la pobre pared-y te lo digo , obedéceme-dice , y esta vez Sasuke entro, la rubia cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a todas las enfermeras en piedras y temblorosas de que esa loca las valla a matar.

* * *

En la habitación se ve a una Sakura sentada leyendo la revista aunque sus ojos estaban perdidos, ya que aún está preocupada por Taichi, Kaskashi estaba leyendo un libro sospechosamente verde en la camilla, pero apretaba el libro con sus manos, aun se siente preocupado por ese bebe, Sasuke estaba en un rincón jugando con su celular despreocupado aunque mirando a Sakura de reojo sonrojado y finalmente la rubia hablaba por su celular.

-Bien , el intercambio será en dos horas, quiero que…-dice la mujer de cabello amarillo, pero este NO termina de hablar ya que Sakura rápidamente después de saltar de su sillón como si un resorte tuviera en el culo, le arranco su celular.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN, HIJO DEL AGUACATE PODRIDO, SI LE LLEGAS A APONER ENCIMA AUNQUE SEA UNA MANO, ¡NO!,UN DEDO, ¡NO!, UNA UÑA A TAICHI , TE DESCUARTIZO Y TE QUEMO-grita Sakura muy furiosa, él hombre detrás de la línea le paso un escalofrió y también se protegía su mano, Sakura siente que el celular ya no estaba en sus manos ,voltea para reprocharle al que le quito y descubre que es Kaskashi, este salto de la camilla al escuchar el nombre del bebe

-también escúchame, yo te reviviré-dice Kaskashi tranquilo recibiendo una mirada matadora de Sakura, este sonríe con complicidad-pero después que te reviva…TE MATO CABRON, ENTENDISTE , TE MATO Y NO SOLO ESO TE LLEVO DONDE LOS GALLINAZOS PARA QUE TE COMA VIVO Y TE QUITEN TUS HUEVOS DE GALLINA PODRIDA, YA SABES SI ALGO LE PASA , TE MATO -grita este, el hombre detrás de la línea se tapó su compadre con miedo, pero Kaskashi siente que el celular es quitado de sus manos, al cual al voltear se encuentra con un Sasuke tranquilo, al cual se mantenía la margen.

-escúchame también-dice Sasuke tranquilo, todos de esa habitación esperaba otra amenaza-estos días estaba de lo mejor con Sakura haci que …¡TE LO PUEDES QUEDAR!-Todos los presentes cayeron de espaldas , incluso el hombre detrás de la línea , y es haci como uno de los más cof"pendejos"cof es chancado por dos puños furiosos, este se soba el lugar "acariciado"(golpeado), y sigue hablando en el celular-pero eso si no quiero a mi Sakura infeliz haci que…NOS DEVUELVES A TAICHI O LLEVO A UNA VIEJA ¡NO! A UN VIEJO GAY PARA QUE TE VIOLE-grita este furioso, todo lo que hacía sufrir a Sakura , también lo hacía a él, pero esta vez la mujer de cabello amarillo, le quita el celular y mira enfadada a los demás chicos .

-bien ahí estaremos-dice apagando su celular.

-ino-puerca te extrañe-dice Sakura corriendo con las manos extendidas hacia ino , pero esta agarro un bate, al cual solo Dios sabe dónde lo saco, y golpeo a Sakura fuertemente en su cabeza, mandándola a volar por toda la habitación.

-te dije que no te me acercaras-dice Ino con su arma en su hombro, mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-eres mala puerca-dice Sakura sonriéndole también con amistad

-ven dame la mano-dice Ino estirándole una mano, Sakura lo agarro, ambos hombres de la habitación miraban a ese par con extrañeza marcada en sus caras y también con el mismo pensamiento.

-#ambas estan locas#-piensan ambos hombres, ósea Sasuke y Kaskashi.

-bien a recoger a Taichi-dice Sakura parándose sin soltar su mano, luego mira a ambos hombres y les sonríe tiernamente, desconcertando a ellos.

-es verdad, dime Sakura ¿Quién es el idiota con peinado de gallina…?-dice Ino apuntando a un Sasuke , al cual este tenía una vena palpitándole en su ceja-¿y el estúpido pervertido?-dice ahora señalando a Kaskashi , y este tenía una mirada matadora.

-bien, el idiota con peinado de gallina es Sasuke Uchiha-dice Sakura , haciendo que Sasuke baje la mirada y más molesto-y el estúpido pervertido es mi nana, Kaskashi Hatake-dice , haciendo que Kaskashi mirara fríamente a Ino y la examinaba con la mirada-ella es Ino Yamanaka, mi amiga de la infancia-dice presentándola ante los hombres.

-Hola-dice ambos, pero al escuchar lo que dijeron se miraron matándose con la mirada, sabían también que no se podría matar con la mirada ¿no?, es que ambos son tan idiotas.

-ella-dice Sakura captando la atención de los hombres- es la que nos ayudara al rescate de Taichi-dice ella fría y seria.

* * *

-wuuuuuuuuuuaaaaa ma-gritaba Taichi es su celda mirando desde su pequeña ventana el cielo y estirando su manito hacia ella-wuuuuuuuuaaa-gritaba y los que eran guardias, sé durmieron por el cansancio, Taichi al ver un pequeño agujero en su cuna a la medida de él ,sale por ahí y gatea hacia la puerta media abierta, la abre y sale completamente de ahí gateando, gatea por un largo pasillo, hasta que ve una puerta abierta, entra despacio sin mirar a los dos hombres y se sienta para jugar con una cuchara que estaba tirada, uno de los hombres salen y uno se queda , este hombre al ver que había un bebe en su celda se paró y camino hacia él, Taichi al sentir una sombra de un hombre, mira a este y comienza a reír, extrañadamente esos brazos que ahora lo cargan se le parece familiar.

-hola bebe, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ah, debo presentarme mi nombre es Kizashi Haruno de Rey-dice Kizashi sonriéndole al bebe al cual estaba acostado en sus brazos ,bostezando de sueño-discúlpame si no tengo una cama, pero estarás bien si duermes en mi pecho-dice sentándose en el mismo rincón, jala un trapo medio limpio y se lo pone encima del bebe, Kizashi lo abraza y ambos duermen , no sabiendo Taichi que el hombre que estaba con él era el padre de Sakura.

* * *

BIEN DISCULPANME ES QUE SUBI DOS CAPITULOS , Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ¿ALGUN REVIEWE?,AH Y GRACIAS , SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS LOS DIAS VIERNES ,SABADO DOMINGO, Y SI PUEDO ALGUNOS FERIADOS. =)


	10. Chapter 10rescatando a Tichi y ¿a ?

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, como lo prometí , ¿lo recuerdan?, aja, viernes , Sábado y domingo, y si es posible feriados, así que AQUÍ ESTOY ,si entendí que quieren que sigan con la historia -.-, pero bien aquí vamos con BEBE-BABY, capítulo 10,y si, seguiré con más capítulos, ósea los que esperaban hasta 10 capítulos , no se decepcionen, que seguiré con más capítulos, y también gracias por los reviewes mandados, un saludo de mi parte y que sigan con la historia:

* * *

Bebe-baby

Capítulo 10: rescatando a Taichi y a ¿otro más?

* * *

-bien jefe, ya está la amenaza con ese bebe-dice un hombre entrando en esa habitación oscura.

-bien , solo espero que las amenazas de esos idiotas no los cumplan-dice este jefe aunque a ambos se le paso una corriente fría, claro recordando las "hermosas amenazas "de nuestros muchachos y a eso me refiero a Sakura , Sasuke , Kaskashi e increíblemente Ino.

-no creo, pero ¿a quién en verdad quieren atrapar?-dice este hombre de cabellos negros y ojos negros, su pelo estaba cortado en forma de un tazón boca abajo, tenía un chaleco negro , zapatos negros, polo azul al cual se le veía atravez del chaleco , y pantalones azul oscuro.

-a esa enana de cabellos de algodón de azúcar pisados-dice con sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

* * *

Se ve a una Sakura caminando y leyendo un libro en eso casi se resbala con agua mojada del pasillo, entonces ella se agarra de un bastón para ancianos (al cual solo Dios sabe dónde salió) y que creen ,cayó en una cubeta de agua, sale de ahí y estornuda.

-parecen que algún gay está hablando mal de mí -dice, después se encoge de hombros y con una toalla, al cual estaba en una silla, se secaba mientras caminaba a su habitación.

* * *

-uhhh, habla de esa señorita fea-dice este hombre mirando el techo, después de escribir lo dicho de su "jefe".

-sí, pero no nos conviene pagar a uno, aquí tenemos a su padre, el idiota con mocos en vez de neuronas en su cabeza-dice este señor sentándose en su silla giratoria, pero al querer voltear se traba y trata de dar la vuelta con sus pies, haciendo que un ruido de escalofríos se escuchara, al dar la vuelta con gran dificultad y dejando en el piso muchas marcas, habla al chico al cual miraba la escena con una gota de sudor-bien puedes salir ,Sai-dice.

-si señor Orochimaru-dice este chico llamado Sai, dándose la vuelta, y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Sai-llama orochimaru, el chico volteo a verlo en la oscuridad-viste al bebe en esa ropa-dice señalando la ropa en forma de conejo, más el muchacho miro la ropa con una gota de sudor-ah y le pones esas cadenas-dice ahora señalando a unas cadenas con bolas de acero.

-c-claro s-señor-dice recogiendo la ropa y agachándose a recoger la ropa , sin darse cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa de Orochimaru, ya recogido la pesas, las lleva arrastrándola hacia la puerta, después de salir orochimaru saca una cámara de su bolsillo.

-al fin tengo la fotografía de mi hermoso ayudante, jajajaja-dice riendo malvadamente con fotos de Sai , una sin camisa, la otra con Sai sin nada abajo y otras más , Sai al cual estaba parado atrás de la puerta se le sombreo de negro su cara y puso cara de asco.

* * *

Ahora vemos a una cambiada Sakura caminando lentamente en el gran jardín hacia el auto rojo al cual era un Ferrari ,en ella estaba un Kaskashi con gafas oscuros leyendo un libro verde, ella caminaba con música de acción en el fondo , su mirada seria, el aire volaba sus cabellos y si expandimos más el paisaje vemos a un Sasuke con su mismo ropa pero con gafas oscuros y mirando atravez de estos tiernamente a Sakura , en su mano derecha tenía una radio de los antiguos , al cual salía la música, arrodillado al frente de Sakura, estaba Naruto al cual tenía un ventilador y gafas en sus ojos , el ventilador, al cual hace que los cabellos de Sakura vuelen demasiado , en eso la música se para, ambos Sakura voltean a ver a Sasuke , Naruto jalo un poquito sus gafas para verlo, Sakura lo mira con duda , Kaskashi también baja sus gafas para observar lo que sucedía pero como sabe los pendejos que son simplemente se alza de hombros y sigue su lectura, Sasuke golpea la radio y sigue la música, mira a los demás chicos y con una mano no le da importancia, en eso corriendo se vea una Ino furiosa.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH, UN JABALIN CUBIERTO CON EXCREMENTO DE CERDO , SAKURA CORRAMOS-grita Naruto votando en ventilador y gafas, agarrando a Sakura de la cintura, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sasuke, subiéndose al Ferrari, Kaskashi inmediatamente enciende el auto mientras pone su libro abierto al frente, ósea en la parabrisas del auto, y finalmente maneja a full velocidad.

-NO HUYAN COBARDES-grita Ino, y claro, como no , si está pintada de color verde con una bata blanca, como si fuera la niña del exorcista ,voltea su mirada a Sasuke al cual se le salió un pedo al cual sono un poquito extraño-TU…PAGARAS CARO LOS QUE TUS AMIGITOS AN ECHO-dice Ino mientras agarraba aun Sasuke del cuello y lo arrastraba en el interior de la casa.

-¡NO¡ , SAKURA CUIDA A MIS HIJOS Y TE AMO,NO DEJES QUE EL IDIOTA CON COMPLEJO DE TARADO SE TE ACERQUE, NI TAMPOCO EL PERVERTIDO GAY DE QUINTA-grita Sasuke con las manos extendidas donde estaba anteriormente un Ferrari, dándose cuenta que lo dejaron solito, este se cruza de brazos y voltea su cara con un puchero y ojos llorosos ,aun siendo arrastrado por Ino-se me olvido que el amor de mi vida me dejo solito y se fue con esos tarados, dejándome al cuidado con la cerda con vomito-dice llorando al estilo anime.

* * *

En un desierto se ve a muchos hombres con trajes negras y un Orochimaru sentado en un ¿trono?, si en un trono con capa y corona, en su mano derecha tenía una pistola y mira con lujuria a sus demás hombres, al cual estaban alrededor de el con armas, pero sus frentes estaban oscuras y tenían cara de asco, solo que al estar de espaldas del gay mañoso no los veía, estos hombres se sienten incomodos ante la mirada de su "jefe".

-CUIDADOOOOO-gritaba Naruto mientras jalaba el volante junto con Kaskashi, ambos se peleaban por querer manejar , y tenían los gafas desacomodados, Sakura miraba con indiferencia a ambos, en eso saca un bate y los golpea a los dos, los hombres que observaban el auto y sus integrantes, tenían una gota de sudor, con mucha dificultad se estaciona el auto.

-so, idiotas y pendejos-dice Sakura bajando del auto en eso siente muchas miradas al voltear examina a todos con su mirada y se detiene en Orochimaru-oye…tu-dice señalando y caminando hacia él, los hombres la dejaron pasar mientras que de sus bocas salía baba y miraban a Sakura con interés, ella al detenerse frente a él, le señala su rostro -te falta cutis y tus uñas estan mal pintadas-dice mientras cruza sus brazos en su pecho y miraba con aburrimiento su rostro, los demás hombres como pendejos miraban a Sakura y los dos hombres del auto la miraban con una gota de sudor.

-¿tú crees?-dice Orochimaru sacando un espejo debajo de su trono y se mira su rostro y luego mira sus uñas, los dos hombres del auto ósea Kaskashi y Naruto cayeron de espaldas en su asientos-sí, debo ir al manicure y comprar mí mascarilla-dice aun observándose. .

-bien, como parece que la cerda con excremento y el pollo rostizado van a demorar, que tal si -dice Naruto mirando a los demás hombres enseñando unas bolitas-si jugamos a las canicas- dice pero al ver que nadies le daba atención , boto las bolitas y saco unos títeres de su bolsillo-a los títeres -y nadies le hizo caso más que un grillo sonaba en ese lugar, tira los títeres dándole al pobre grillo y saco unas barajas-a las barajas-dice y haci el idiota más grande del mundo por fin tuvo la atención que quería.

-¡SI!-dice los hombres sacando una mesa de "no sé dónde" y se pusieron a jugar con Naruto, un grupo de hombres se acercaron dónde estaba Kaskashi leyendo su libro.

-disculpa nos dejas leer –dice uno del pequeño grupo, Kaskashi los miro y saco de su bolsillo uno, este hombre feliz se puso a leer en el piso, y se le acerca otro hombre a pedir más cuando iba a hablar ya tenía un libro en sus narices, lo agarro y se fue , y haci sucesivamente los hombres del pequeño grupo le pedían a Kaskashi, al cual seguía leyendo, y este les daba (me pregunto de ¿dónde saca bastantes libros?).

-Bien, mis amigos pendejos estan ocupados, te puedo dar unos tip's de belleza-dice Sakura agarrando una silla y sentándose al costado de Orochimaru, al cual la miraba con interés.

* * *

-y ¿Cuánto maquillaje te vas a poner?,pues no es por nada pero pareces una de esas muñecas antiguas con rostro de Chuqui -dice Sasuke atado en una silla mirando a Ino al cual estaba ya cambiada , pero se miraba al espejo al cual tenía en mano , en su mesita se veía diez labiales o pinta bocas o como sea, también tenía cinco rubores, quince delineadores y diecisiete esmaltes , todos de diferentes colores.

-no soy Chuqui, además en mis misiones tengo que estar perfecta, ¿cierto?-dice Ino tocando su arma al cual tenía en sus manos y lo miraba con ternura.

-pareciera que estuvieras enamorada de ese arma-dice Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

-NO ES UN ARMA, no lo escuches Roberto, yo si te quiero-dice Ino mirando a su arma y dándole un beso en el metal, en eso se escucha un disparo al cual hizo a Sasuke saltar en su asiento-oh, estas caliente-dice con una sonrisa boba.

-ALEJENME DE ESTA LOCA-dice Sasuke saltando con su asiento y tirándose en la ventana del cuarto, al cual se escuchó un grito.

-Roberto ,¿crees que mejor le hubiéramos dicho que la puerta del pasillo está abierto?-dice Ino mirando la puerta abierta, pero se encoge de hombros y sigue mirando a su arma con mucha ternura.

* * *

-parecen que se han demorado mucho-dice Naruto fuertemente mirando la hora al cual lo tenía en su pie y de paso agarrar una carta escondida en sus zapatos.

-sí y eso que la cerda aplastada se demora en bañarse y arreglarse en una misión-dice Sakura mientras pintaba las uñas de Orochimaru con un color rojo, mas Orochimaru solo dormía roncando y de su nariz un globo de moco salía, Kaskashi y otros hombres leían libros y a cada página volteada todos ellos lo hacían.

-y mas ¿Qué deberá estar haciendo Sasuke con ella?-dice Kaskashi con insinuación.

-# si le pone las manos encima a MI hombre ,hoy comería cerda al palo, nadies coge lo que es MIO ni tampoco si es muy conocido#-piensa Sakura con malicia , una sonrisa de lado le salió en su perfecta cara, Naruto y Kaskashi al cual la miraban le paso una corriente eléctrica muy, pero muy fría.

* * *

-auch-estornuda ino mientras le pasa una corriente fría, ella manejaba su auto celeste en el copiloto estaba Sasuke-#esta sensación es como si Sakura intentara asesinarme#-piensa con susto reflejada en su mirada-#pero si no le quite un chocolate, ni tampoco un adorno, ¿Qué será?#-piensa en eso voltea a su izquierda y ve a Sasuke.

-Sakura-suspira Sasuke mirando el cielo.

-#conque este pollo rostizado es propiedad de Sakura, parece que me voy a divertir mucho #–piensa mirando al frente con malicia, mas Sasuke lo miraba extrañado.

* * *

Después de que prácticamente todos los hombres a su alrededor se durmieran junto con Orochimaru a excepción de tres, al cual era Kaskashi al cual tenía el libro en su cabeza ,este dormía muy tranquilo ,en su estómago estaba recostada la cabeza de Naruto al cual se chupaba el dedo y cabe decir que esa posición no es muy buena, y Sakura estaba mirando el cielo mientras bebía un poco de alcohol al cual tenía una botella .

En eso se ve venir un auto celeste, Sakura al reconocerlo tiro la botella hacia atrás mientras se paraba, la botella le cayó a Naruto , haciendo que a este se despertara y cuando despertó vio algo que lo dejo traumado, cerca suyo estaba la "cosita" de Kaskashi y gracias a ese pensamiento grito como nena y tapándose todo su cuerpo, el grito hizo que todos se despertaran y más Kaskashi al cual lo miro con duda ,los del auto observaron todo esto con una gota de sudor.

* * *

Después de ese espantoso momento para Naruto , todos se arreglaron y tiraron la mesa al cual habían jugado cartas antes , y se pusieron haci : Sakura y su grupo de idiotas descerebrados en un lado ,mientras que los hombres del gran jefe gay del otro.

-bien aquí tenemos su dinero, así que entréganos al bebe-dice Naruto serio pero eso se quitó al ver que todos de allí lo observaban como bicho raro-¿dije algo malo?-dice nervioso, aun así todas las miradas se mantenían en él.

-sí, ¿en qué momento viniste con ellos?-dice Sasuke mirándolo raro , pero en eso sintió una mirada al pensar que era su amada Sakura volteo hacia ella con mirada sexi , más se desilusiono y se molestó al ver que ella miraba a Naruto con duda, pero en eso piensa-#si no es mi Saku la que me está mirando entonces ,¿Quién?#-en eso busca la mirada y ve que Orochimaru lo miraba con coquetería y casi, y digo casi se hizo pis en sus pantalones, se escondió detrás de Sakura.

-#maldita sea, deja de latir tan fuerte c-corazón cuando estoy con él, o si no se dará cuenta ,y deja S-Sakura de sentirte nerviosa con S-Sasuke recuerda es un tonto come mocos#-piensa Sakura nerviosa mirando sobre su hombro a un Sasuke tembloroso, en las mejillas de ella se encendieron tanto -#que tierno se ve, pero debo buscar a Taichi ahora él es mi prioridad#-piensa seria observando al frente pero aún mantenía su sonrojo y disimuladamente se limpiaba sus manos lleno de sudor, gracias a su nerviosismo a causa de Sasuke.

-pues digamos que esto ocurrió…-dice Naruto mientras lo contaba.

Flash Black

-HOLA , CABEZA DE GALLINA AL CUAL PONE UN HUEVO, PONE DOS, PONE TRES…-comenzaba a cantar Naruto y bailaba alrededor de un Sasuke malhumorado , mientras tenia los puños cerrados y una enorme vena en su cabeza-La gallina Sasuke tiene un pollito con un gay…-y seguía cantando, este se había encontrado con Sasuke en el centro comercial.

-sabes idiota con una neurona, eres tan pésimo-dice Sasuke sonriendo con altanería.

-mou eres malo, pero ¿quieres ir a una fiesta a divertirte?-dice Naruto insinuante mientras le golpea con el codo.

-no-dice Sasuke comenzando a caminar, en eso Naruto lo sigue.

-¿y por qué no?-dice Naruto como niño chiquito mientras agarra unos productos y una canasta para echar lo que iba a comprar.

-por qué no-dice Sasuke con una vena hinchada mientras agarraba una caja de leche.

-¿pero, por qué no? –dice Naruto con ojos llorosos mientras agarra un tazón de Ramen al cual estaba de muestra.

-ya te dije que no…POR QUE TENGO QUE IR CON MI SAKU PARA RESCATAR A TAICHI-grita fuerte Sasuke tanto que apretó la caja tanto, y eso hizo que el contenido de esta caja se desparramara en todos, recibiendo miradas matadoras-¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN, QUE NO TIENE OTRA COSA QUE HACER?-grita furioso mientras mataba con la mirada a las pobres personas al cual intimidados se fueron de ese pasillo .

-oye , ¿puedo ir?-dice Naruto con cara del gatito de sherk.

-puedes, pero no te acerques a MI Sakura-dice Sasuke mientras caminaba furioso hacia la cajera, al cual temblaba como gelatina.

-SI...-grita feliz Naruto saltando como Heidi en las montañas y en este caso sería como Naruto saltando en el centro comercial con un amargado.

Fin flash black

-y eso paso-dice Naruto sonriendo feliz, mientras todos miraban a Sasuke y luego a Naruto, claro que una mirada lujuriosa de parte de Orochimaru miraba fijamente a Sasuke al cual se puso verde del asco.

-bien ,vinimos por negocios y ese adorable bebe, no por peleas, ni tampoco coqueterías de gay –dice Ino seria ,más orochimaru le hizo una señal de "llámame" a Sasuke al cual se puso azul y comenzó a vomitar.


	11. Chapter 11:rescatando a Taichi ¿y II

Capítulo 11: Rescatando a Taichi y a ¿otro más? II

* * *

-Ahora vemos a los dos grupos , al lado izquierdo vemos al Grupo De Delincuentes Más Buscados Y También Los Más Temerosos Gracias A Un Gay Pervertido, conocidos como GDDMBYTLMTGAUGP-dice un hombre con micrófono ,cabe aclarar que era el presentador y respiraba con dificultad, y como vemos en ese gran desierto ,se ve el grupo de Orochimaru con perros ladrando furiosos, el jefe estaba parado con una sonrisa siniestra , el presentador se recuperó rápidamente-y a este lado vemos al grupo de nuestra bella y hermosa Sakura-dice señalando a Sakura al cual se miraba las uñas con indiferencia.

-#ESE PRESETADOR DE PACOTILLA, LO VOY A METER BAJO TIERRA QUIZAS UNOS 300 METROS, NO ESTARIA MAL, Y ESO SI NADIES, Y LO VUELVO A DECIR NADIES MIRA, TOCA, PIENSA EN SAKURA, NADA MAS QUE YO#-piensa Sasuke con los puños apretados en sus bolsillos y miraba asesinamente al presentador, al cual miraba a Sakura con una mueca interesada, Ino miraba silenciosa y tenía un poco de envidia a Sakura.

-y estamos aquí señores para un intercambio-dice el presentador , a todos le salió una gota en su nuca ya que su único público era solo un grillo y una bola de ramas secas al cual paso rápidamente.

-bien, tienen el dinero-dice Orochimaru, Sakura chasqueo lo dedos y enseguida Naruto vestido de mayordomo trae el maletín.

-aquí está, Naruto ,ábrelo-dice Sakura fría, Naruto obedece abriéndolo y se ve en el maletín con una tarjeta dorada, Ino sonrió tétricamente - y ¿dónde está Taichi?-pregunta con rencor en sus ojos.

-aquí-dice Orochimaru mientras agarra un maletín grande al cual uno de sus delincuentes lo trajo, al abrirlo se ve a un Taichi llorando con una mantita, cabe decir que estaba vestido de conejo.

-MA WUAAAAAAAAA MA…-grita mientras extiende sus manitas hacia Sakura, este lloraba tan fuertemente.

-TAICHI-grita Sakura feliz mientras lo mira dulcemente.

-pero-dice Orochimaru cerrando el maletín , en eso Sakura se puso seria al igual que Ino-me temo que tengo que hacer dos por uno, me das ese maletín con el doble de dinero, y te daré a este hombre-dice tronando sus dedos .

-A YA ES ESA DE , LLEVA UNO Y TE DAMOS DOS , LLEVA DOS Y TE DAMOS TRES Y SI LLEVAS CUATRO LA TIENDA TAMBIEN-dice Naruto bailando, todos lo miraban como el raro que es

-aquí esta jefe-dice uno de los delincuentes cortando ese momento , llegaba con un hombre amarrado, al cual estaba sumamente sucio.

-yiu prefiero a Taichi-dice Ino con asco , a Sakura se le hizo muy familiar esa persona.

-¿Qué dicen?-dice Orochimaru con altanería.

-#este lugar #-piensa este hombre mirando a todos los que estaban alrededor, su mirada se detiene en Sakura al cual lo miraba seria-#Salina#-piensa sorprendido , un recuerdo rápido se le vino a la mente-#no imposible, Ella MURIO ,yo mismo la vi, entonces si no es Salina, ella es…#-piensa tratando de recordarla.

-bien querida Sakura, el tiempo se terminó-dice Orochimaru mientras prendía un encendedor y lo apuntaba donde el maletín donde estaba Taichi.

-#SAKURA, ELLA ES…MI HIJA#-piensa este hombre , de sus ojos salía lágrimas , quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que la quería, aunque no podía hablar porque su boca estaba tapada, estaba muy feliz.

-NO ESPERA…-grita Sakura deteniendo la acción de Orochimaru-no conozco a este hombre-dice apuntándolo.

-# ¿q-que?#-piensa Kizashi con dolor en sus ojos.

-pero pagara su rescate-dice Ino interviniendo y mirando seria a Orochimaru, al cual apago el encendedor y miraba con interés a la muchacha-en esta tarjeta esta todo lo que necesitas ,toma-dice aventando el maletín al cual cayo a los pies de Orochimaru.

-bien –dice Orochimaru en eso unos de sus delincuentes levanta el maletín- toma-dice aventando la maleta donde estaba Taichi y al hombre.

-NOOOOO…-grita Sakura al cual corrió velozmente ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros, agarro la maleta ,al cual aún estaba al aire , y al agarrarla con la fuerza de la maleta hizo al tirarla gracias a Orochimaru, hizo que el cuerpo de Sakura azotara contra el piso fuertemente, protegiendo la maleta, eso hizo arrastrarla unos metros y que una capa de tierra se hiciera presente.

-SAKURAAA…-grita Sasuke fuertemente, se le cayó el alma al ver lo que hizo Sakura y tenía miedo de que ella le pasara algo muy grave, no se lo perdonaría ,la amaba desde lo más infinito , ese grito hizo que él bebe al cual estaba en la maleta se asustara.

-señor ¿se encuentra bien?-dice Kaskashi al cual fue a auxiliar a Kizashi pero su mirada se desvió a la capa de tierra levantada, estaba muy preocupado por Sakura.

-debemos buscarla-dice serio Naruto , Ino al ver eso también se preocupó pero dejo de mirar al ver que los demás hombres de ese jefe gay se iban, Naruto estaba mirando a Sasuke con preocupación.

-hmp-dice Sasuke , está muy preocupado en buscarla entre la capa de tierra que no le tomo importancia a lo que dijo Naruto-vamos-dice Sasuke , al cual sin esperar respuesta corrió a buscarla.

-si yo te voy a seguir el paso, pero después-dice Naruto mirando al grupo de Orochimaru al cual intentaba escapar-vienes Ino-dice mirándola con una mirada tétrica.

– mmm…y por qué no –dice Ino respondiendo a esa mirada.

-Sakura iré por ti, solo espérame-dice Sasuke comenzando a correr rápido aun buscando entre la capa de tierra hasta que comenzaba a disiparse , y con más claridad vio a Sakura tendida boca arriba inconsciente con la maleta en el estómago de esta chica-SAKURAAA-grita posicionándose al costado de la chica, vio que ella estaba en un charco de sangre.

La maleta comenzaba a moverse, Sasuke abre la maleta y vio a Taichi llorando y moviéndose desesperado, lo saco y lo mantenía en sus brazos.

-MAAA…ABUUU M-MA-MAMA BUU-comenzaba Taichi a llorar descontroladamente , gateo hasta Sakura y con sus manitas la movía, pero ella estaba inconsciente.

-Taichi-dice Sasuke impresionado ,pero después sus ojos se humedecen y comienza a llorar silenciosamente, jala al bebe hacia a él.

-MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA BUUUUUU-grita Taichi llorando y pataleando.

-e-e-estará b-bien T-Taichi-dice Sasuke abrazando fuertemente a Taichi sin llegar a lastimarlo eso hizo calmar al bebe, al cual escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

-SASUKE-gritan Naruto (al cual ,al intentar atrapar a los delincuentes se cayó con una piedrita y dejo que los delincuentes se fueran, Ino al mirar eso los siguió con su auto) y Kaskashi ,ambos corrían, aunque Kaskashi ayudaba a Kizashi a caminar.

-#mi pequeña#-piensa Kizashi mirando a su hija, sale del agarre de Kaskashi y camina tocándose el hombro, llega donde Sakura y la mira asustado revisándola con la mirada , eso dejo desconcertados a los presentes.

-es mi imaginación o ese viejo la conoce, porque en lo personal yo creo que es un viejo verde que intenta propasarse con Sakura-dice Naruto en pose pensativa.

-o quizás sea un depravado y lo único que quiere es el dinero de Sakura-dice esta vez Kaskashi mirando asesinamente al señor, al cual estaba preocupado por su hija sin darle importancia a lo que ellos decían.

-debemos llamar a una ambulancia-dice Kizashi , entonces pone sus dedos en el cuello de Sakura y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio-está viva-dice mirándola dulcemente.

-s-seguro-dice Sasuke despegando su mirada oscura de la cabeza de Taichi y mira al señor al cual se le hizo familiar-#tiene algo que me recuerda a Sakura #-piensa entrecerrando sus ojos.

-dejen yo me encargo de llamar-dice Kaskashi mientras prende su celular.

-abuuuuuuuuuu-llora Taichi y despega su carita hacia Sakura-ma-ma-dice para después seguir llorando.

* * *

Se ve a una Sakura durmiendo plácidamente en una camilla con muchos aparatos a su alrededor y cables conectadas a su cuerpo, también tenía un muñeco de felpa (Taichi lo dejo para ella) al cual abrazaba , y también a su costado esta Ino , ella la miraba seria.

-mmm-comienza a moverse Sakura, sus parpados también comienzan a abrirse viendo su lindo color verde, hasta que…-TAICHI ,SASUKE NO VALLAN POR HALLA QUE DE SEGURO DEBE ESTAR ESA PESTILENTE CON CARA DE CERDA , YA SABEN SI INO ESTA ENOJADA DE SEGURO TIENE RABIA, SI LE MUERDEN NO ES MI CULPA-grita parándose de la camilla aun con el muñeco de felpa, en eso mira a su alrededor con extrañeza-mmm, ¿Dónde estoy?-dice sosteniéndose su cabeza , ya que aún está parada en la camilla.

-con que pestilente , eh Sakura-dice una voz tétrica atrás de Sakura, al voltear ve a una Ino con dos pistolas apuntándola-¿lista para correr?-dice Ino con una mirada asesina, en eso sakura mueve su cara de lado a lado-bien, pues CORRE-dice disparando, Sakura al cual se llevó el muñeco y comenzaba a esquivar las balas hasta que vio la puerta, entonces la abrió de golpe y comenzaba a correr por los pasillos, escuchándose afuera del gran hospital , gritos de guerra con disparos.

* * *

En un parque, haciendo un picnic se ve a un Naruto comiendo muchos tazones de Ramen, la gente que lo veía hacia muecas de asco, ya que al parecer este muchacho no le enseñaron lo que eran MODALES.

Kaskashi estaba leyendo su típico librito, pero de reojo veía a las lindas señoritas que por ahí pasaban, en eso sienten una mirada y al voltear ve a una viejita al cual estaba como pasa, ósea toda arrugadita y con maquillaje mal hecho, y digamos tenía sus senos un poco redondos, esa viejita le miraba "sensualmente" y le mandaba besos volados, Kaskashi volteo a ver a ver a las lindas chicas, pero estas se alejaban y volteo a ver a la anciana al cual caminaba directo hacia él con su bastón.

-#tengo una opción correr por mi vida o correr por mi vida#-en eso se para y comienza a correr detrás de las chicas, la anciana miro a Kaskashi con enojo, en eso se encoge de hombros y saca uno de sus senos una manzana y "mágicamente " el seno , que tenía la manzana desapareció .

Sasuke cargaba a Taichi , ambos estaban serios, Sasuke ignoraba a las miradas lujuriosas de parte de varias chicas , incluso también las que tenía novio, en eso saca su celular y manda un mensaje , luego lo guarda .

-Hmp-dice Sasuke mientras miraba al niño en sus brazos, este le devolvió la mirada con seriedad.

* * *

-YA INO , SABES QUE TENGO SERIOS PROBLEMAS AL DESPERTARME-dice Sakura , ella estaba de espaldas, tenía abrazada a ella el muñeco.

-NO ME JODASSSS-grita Ino apuntándola con su arma, pero en eso su celular vibra, y mira su mensaje.

***Sasukeintentodepollo:**

**¿Sakura esta despierta?, si esta, tráela al parque de los cerezos, aquí tenemos un picnic para ella.**

**Pdta.: espero que no se estén matando.***

-#ya te la veras conmigo Sakura#-dice Ino con una mirada burlona, mira a Sakura al cual miraba con duda-oh, mi amado cabeza de pollo me dice que me va a esperar a mí con Taichi, ¿no es grandioso?-dice Ino mientras fingía mirar con ojos maravillados el techo, siente una mirada matadora y su sonrisa más se agranda.

Sakura está de espaldas , para luego voltear , viendo un rostro de frialdad , pero luego sonríe cálidamente y corre , mientras ve a la gente pasar por su lado .

* * *

Llega donde estaba Sasuke cargando al _bebé, carga al bebé y luego besa a Sasuke con ternura , al cual se sorprende y luego sonríe arrogantemente, ella roda los ojos con diversión._

-SAKURAAAAAAA-grita Naruto mientras la abrazaba recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Sasuke , y de Taichi al cual lo miraba con reproche.

-MAMAAAAAAAAA wuuuua-grita Taichi llorando y a la vez feliz.

-TAICHI-comienza a caminar Sakura hacia él , de una manera cuidadosa le quita el bebe a Sasuke, mientras a este le da el muñeco de felpa, y ella abraza a Taichi -¿has dicho mama? Estoy tan feliz-grita mientras abraza al bebe, al cual se aferraba a ella.

-BIEN , UNA FOTO-dice Naruto mientras Sacaba una cámara ,Sakura era abrazada por Sasuke, mientras que ella cargaba al _bebé_-BIEN DIGA RAMEN-grita feliz.

-MAAAAAAAAAAA-grita feliz Taichi en eso se escuchó un flash.

-listo-dice Naruto alegre-Hora de comer-dice sentándose en un movimiento rápido.

-WIIIIII-grita Taichi alzando su manita feliz.

-jajajaja VAMOSSSS SAKURAAAAAAA-grita Sasuke sentándose a comer.

-SIP-dice Sakura sentándose con él bebe en sus piernas-esto…Sasuke-lo llama , este voltea con una cuchara en su boca-préstame tu celular-dice seria, este se lo entrega, al escribir algunas cosas le devuelve con una sonrisa burlona .

* * *

En el hospital vemos a Ino caminando por los pasillos y se detiene en una puerta, al abrirla se ve durmiendo a Kizashi en una camilla.

-#conque el padre de Sakura, eh#-dice Ino, luego mira su celular al cual comenzaba a vibrar, al leer sonríe con burla-#y hablando de la hija de Roma , la frente que se asoma , aunque no creí que te pondrías celosa#-dice mirando el cielo desde la ventana. -

***Sakuracabezadechicle:**

**Jeje, no me ganaras en nada Ino, Sasuke es MIO y si lo llegas a tocar te las veras conmigo y lo mismo te digo de Taichi, incluso me llamo mama, su primera palabra.**

**Pdta.: estoy feliz incluso bese en los LABIOS a Sasuke.***

* * *

Algún ¿reviewe?, discúlpenme si no publique la semana pasada es que hubo problemas mecánicos , pero ya está arreglado, y como siempre les digo : SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS LOS DIAS VIERNES ,SABADO DOMINGO, Y SI PUEDO ALGUNOS FERIADOS. =)


	12. Chapter 12:¿Quien es ella?

Capítulo 12: ¿Quién es ella?

* * *

Todo iba bien en nuestros amigos ,Sakura tenía una fuerte relación con Taichi y Sasuke, aunque hubo unos inconvenientes donde el perro con cabeza de gallina peleaba con el pequeño gatito inocente ,para que hacernos los santos si sabemos que es Sasuke y Taichi, Sakura estaba feliz y se sentía como una madre primeriza mientras que Sasuke junto con Kaskashi peleaban por saber cuál será la siguiente palabra del bebe, Sasuke decía que Sakura ya era su novia y se volvió sobreprotector con ella, aunque recibía de parte de la susodicha unos cuantos golpes que lo dejaban pegados a la pared .

-Taichi di kashi-dice Kaskashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en esos momentos estaban Sasuke y Kaskashi arrodillados , al frente estaba Taichi , este estaba sentado en el piso con un juguete dinosaurio en las manos , luego lo lleva a su boca ,chupando la cabeza del dinosaurio, mira hacia delante con inocencia, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas luego sonríe con alegría soltando al dinosaurio de sus manitas y mostrando sus pocos dientes, Sakura hace un rato salió al mercado y dejo con mucho temor a Taichi al cuidados de esos lunáticos, y para saber de qué estaba vestido hoy de Taichi, bien esta vestido de mesero.

-¿Kashi?-dice Sasuke mirándolo con extrañeza -jajajaja que feo nombre cuidado que vayas a traumatizar al pobre bebe jajajaja-dice mientras se sostenía la pansa y de vez en cuando golpeaba el piso, casi se hace pis en la gran alfombra y sus ojos salían ríos de agua.

-BABOSO TENIAS QUE SER-grita Kaskashi muy enojado, mientras se para y pone sus manos como asas de una jarra-no te das cuenta que es todavía un bebe, DESCEREBRADO-dice Kaskashi pateándole el estómago, eso hizo que Sasuke se quedara sin aire.

-está bien ,Maricon de mierda, además yo no babeo-dice molesto Sasuke levantándose enojado mientras disimuladamente se limpia la boca, pero recibe una mirada matadora-en ese caso Taichi di Saske-dice nervioso.

-MAMA-dice Taichi feliz y aplaudiendo.

-vamos no le des atención a la gallina empollada Gay –dice Kaskashi sonriendo con altanería.

-jajajaja ya verás que pronto dirá mi nombre-dice Sasuke con orgullo-di mi nombre Taichi-dice.

-MIELDA jajaja-rie Taichi con emoción, Kaskashi mata con la mirada a Sasuke, este nervioso niega-Gaeeee-grita feliz.

-vez lo que haces-dice Sasuke con reproche a Kaskashi.

-YA LLEGUE-dice Sakura entrando feliz , deja la bolsas de mercado corre con las manos extendidas incluso una musiquita de fondo con pétalos sonaba.

-SAKURA ,AMOR-dice Sasuke también extendiendo las manos para abrazarla y cierra los ojos esperando la llegada de su amada, en eso Kaskashi aprovechando el momento , le pone pie dejando caer a Sasuke de narices, este se soba adolorido su nariz, en eso levanta la mirada y no encuentra a Sakura- y ¿Saku?-dice preguntando a Kaskashi, al cual lo miraba burlón y apunta hacia atrás, al voltear la mirada ve a Sakura con Taichi ella lo abrazaba , su vestido rojo se ondulaba con el viento mientras saltaba por todo el lugar , una vena palpitaba en su ceja de Sasuke apareció junto con un aura de celos total.

-MIELDA-grita Taichi, haciendo que Sakura pare repentinamente de saltar y lo mira con desconcierto-GAEEEEEE-grita feliz.

-Taichi-susurra Sakura-#él es aún un bebe y no creo que sepa leer diccionarios, entonces alguien le habrá enseñado#-piensa molesta-Taichi ¿Quién te enseño eso?-dice molesta con una vena palpitante en su nuca y crecía .

-KASHI, SASKE-grita Taichi feliz.

-esos tontos-dice murmurando Sakura volteando su cara como la niña del exorcista, para mirar donde supuestamente estaban parados , pero lo único que encuentra es la silueta con una nota en el piso, ella se calma, carga adecuadamente a Taichi y levanta la nota.

"TE JURAMOS AMBOS, QUE JAMAS DIREMOS MALAS PALABRAS EN FRENTE DE TAICHI PERO NO NOS CORTES NUESTRO COMPADRE, LO SENTIMOS MUCHO Y NOS ALEGRAMOS POR TAICHI " ATENTEMENTE: KASKASHI Y EL GAY.

Sakura conto mentalmente hasta diez-#uno, dos, tres….NO PUEDO ESPERAR...#-piensa molesta en eso ve pasar a Salina con su típico uniforme, camina hasta ella-Salina-susurra en su oído en forma terrorífica, Taichi veía atentamente con sus inocentes ojos.

-q-que…-dice Salina temblando en eso cuando voltea y ve la mirada de su jefa casi se desmaya-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIOS PERDONAME SI TE HICE FALTA-dice Salina llorando y gritando mientras se agacha, a Sakura le sale una gota de sudor junto con él bebe.

-Salina soy yo-dice Sakura pero al ver que no surgía efecto ,un tic en su ceja apareció-Sakura-dice en eso Salina la mira atentamente.

-jefa, lo siento me asusto terrible-dice Salina mientras se paraba .

-Salina necesito que…-pero Sakura fue interrumpida.

-me sostengas y cuides a Taichi , voy a matar a dos pedazos de babosos al cual se han atrevido a hacer una de sus locuras con Taichi, ¿no?-dice mientras carga a Taichi , este reía y aplaudía.

-c-como s-sabes-dice Sakura impactada y a la vez asustada-#será una bruja #-piensa ,mientras se imaginaba a Salina vestida de bruja oscura con verrugas, en sus manos tenía un palo y removía la sustancia del caldero, remueve su cabeza-#no lo creo#-piensa mirando seria a Salina.

-Um…pase hace un rato para ver cómo le estaba llendo a sus nuevos niñeros, al cual son un desastres, y escuche el alboroto-dice Salina mientras jugaba con Taichi-#si supiera que no interveni ,porque enserio asusta su mirada cuando está molesta#-piensa.

-bien Salina , un momento -dice Sakura mientras corría hacia la puerta a buscar esos tontos.

-MAMAAAAA-grita Taichi mientras extiende sus manitos hacia ella.

-lo siento querido, en un momento vengo-dice Sakura, pero regresa y le un beso en su frente pequeña de Taichi, sonríe y se va, él bebe reía y aplaudía de felicidad.

-#valla te espera un laaaaaaaargooooooo camino#-piensa Salina mirando al bebe.

* * *

Ahora vemos a Kizashi en un hospital recostado en una camilla, este miraba el techo con sus manos en la cabeza, se quedó para ayudar en el hospital , por lo tanto Sakura aún no sabe que su padre está vivo.

-#sé que debería ir a casa de mi querida hija Sakura, pero… #-piensa Kizashi mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas-NO PUEDO, NO TENGO ROPA ELEGANTE ,NI TAMPOCO DINERO , QUE MAL PADRE SOY-grita mientras llorando a mares-pero debo ser valiente mi hija me espera-dice mientras se para de la camilla y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Un rápido recuerdo vino a su mente.

Flash black

-NO ESPERA…-grita Sakura deteniendo la acción de Orochimaru-no conozco a este hombre-dice apuntándolo.

-# ¿q-que?#-piensa Kizashi con dolor en sus ojos.

-pero pagara su rescate-dice Ino interviniendo y mirando seria a Orochimaru, al cual apago el encendedor y miraba con interés a la muchacha-en esta tarjeta esta todo lo que necesitas ,toma-dice aventando el maletín al cual cayo a los pies de Orochimaru.

-bien –dice Orochimaru en eso unos de sus delincuentes levanta el maletín- toma-dice aventando la maleta donde estaba Taichi y al hombre.

Fin flash black

-#pensándolo bien, ahorita tengo sueño#-piensa Kizashi mientras volteaba a caminar hacia la camilla y fingía un bostezo-#no es que tenga miedo de ver a mi hija enojada#-,piensa mientras ríe nervioso y negaba con la cabeza.

Flash black

-papi, papi , mira lo que me compro mi abuelita-dice una Sakura de 7 años , tenía un vestido rosado con rojo , un lazo encima de su cabeza y una muñeca muy linda en su mano derecha, al cual estaba extendida siendo observada por un señor de cabellos blancos , mirada dura y ojos verdes jades, al cual llevaba una yukata verde al cual antes miraba su gran mansión y los árboles que le rodeaban-¿no te parece linda?-dice la niña con esperanzas de un alago de parte de su padre.

-dámela-dice con voz fría, la niña titubeante se la da, pero este hombre agarro a la muñeca y la tiro en la basura , prendió fuego y la quemo-no deberías distraerte por estas inútiles cosas , Sakura- dice mientras la niña baja la mirada con ganas de llorar, este hombre al verla así le dio la espalda- comienza a estudiar tus libros que te regale en tu cumpleaños-dice alejándose de ahí , dejando a una niña llorando, de pronto se le acerca una mujer de hermoso cabello rojo y ojos celestes , tenía un hermoso kimono blanco y en su vientre algo se abultaba, miraba a su hija con pena y una sonrisa cálida.

-ya Sakura, cálmate-le dice abrazando a su hija-ya verás que cuando nazca tu hermano jugaras con él , pero yo lo cuidare tu aun no puedes -dice mirando a su hija con ternura.

-si mami, ya verás que algún día cuidare de mi hermanito-dice tocando con ternura el vientre abultado de su madre-pero ahora tengo que poner en su lugar a mi papa-dice tétricamente.

-seguro Sakura pero antes déjalo medio muerto que después voy a rematarlo yo-dice Salina con una mirada tétrica.

-si-dice Sakura, ambas chocan puños y un hombre al cual miraba la escena trago duramente.

-#está asegurado, ambas comparten el ADN#-piensa Kizashi con temor.

Fin flash black

-#recuerdo que después de eso me dieron una paliza que me duro una semana#-piensa Kizashi llorando a mares, creo que va a inundar la habitación-#pero lo que yo quería era evitar que un día mi niña se convierta en mama, pero aun así es una excelente madre adoptiva y no lo pude evitar #-piensa sonriendo dulcemente.

* * *

Ino miraba su libro con una chimenea al costado, estaba muy pensativa y vestida de militar, en eso se abre la puerta sobresaltándola .

-INOOOOOOO-CHANNNNNNNNN-grita Sakura alegre, atrás de ella se ven a Sasuke y Kaskashi, ambos estaban moreteados y le faltaban uno que otro diente, y el que caminaban en muletas era Sasuke mientras que con su brazo sano empujaba la silla de ruedas de Kaskashi con el susodicho leyendo su libro.

-Sakura-susurra Ino, en eso un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja , daba mala señal para los tres recién presentes-SAKURA CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS EN MI LECTURA-dice Ino, caminando hacia Sakura y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- INO , ESO DUELE, YA ME LO DIJISTES trescientos noventa y cinco MIL VECES , PERO CALMATE-dice Sakura sobándose la bola de su cabeza recién salida ya del golpe-además vengo a darte este presente-dice, de su espalda saca un regalo con decorado muyyyyyyyyy llamativo.

-sakura…COMO PUEDES COMBINAR AZUL, AMARILLO, ROJO,VERDE ,MARRON, NEGRO Y ROSADO, ADEMAS HOY NO ES MY VERDADERO CUMPLEAÑOS-dice Ino molesta, mirando el moño mal echo del regalo.

-sé que no lo es, pero fue el día en que llegaste a mi casa -dice Sakura con los ojos aguados.

-es verdad, ya voy diez años desde que me conociste-dice Ino entonces le da un abrazo a Sakura-Saku…gracias-dice abrazándola aún más fuerte.

* * *

En la mansión se ve a salina con un cochecito, en ella dormía Taichi, en eso viene un mayordomo.

-señora, buscan a la jefa-dice este mesero.

-¿quién?-dice Salina seria.

- una mujer muy elegante de cabello amarillo y ojos jades, dice que es tía de Sakura-dice el mayordomo.

-dejala pasar, no quiero ver a la jefa molesta-dice Salina, a ambos le pasaron una corriente eléctrica más un escalofrió.

* * *

-pase señorita-dice esta vez el mesero en la entrada de la mansión.

-Um…-dice esta mujer pasando.

-siéntese, la jefa no tardará en llegar-dice el mayordomo saliendo de ahí.

-#con que ahora eres jefa eh, mi querida sobrina#-dice esta mujer riendo maliciosamente, en eso la puerta se abre , solo entran Sasuke y Sakura, en eso Sakura mira impresionada a esa señorita y se quedó parada a mitad de camino.

-#¿quién es ella?#-piensa Sasuke con mirada seria y parado junto a Sakura, esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza, más bien era una persona temible.

* * *

Algún ¿reviewe?, y como siempre les digo : SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS LOS DIAS VIERNES ,SABADO DOMINGO, Y SI PUEDO ALGUNOS FERIADOS Y gracias por sus reviewe =)


	13. Chapter 13:la maldad llega a nuestra

Capítulo 13: LA MALDAD LLEGA A NUESTRAS VIDAS.

* * *

-hola señora-dice Sasuke mientras hace una inclinación, después se para rectamente.

-miren nada mas quien está aquí-dice esta señora levantándose del lujoso sofá con elegancia, y encaminándose hacia Sasuke , pone sus manos en el pecho y su boca en su oreja de Sasuke-un guapo y lindo chico-dice pasando la lengua en el cuello de Sasuke, al cual le paso un escalofrió de miedo.

-¿qué haces aquí Lina?-pregunta Sakura interponiéndose entre Lina y Sasuke, cabe decir que estaba muy cabreada por el comportamiento de esta tía.

-vengo a hablar contigo muy seriamente-dice Lina mientras se ponía seria pero de vez de cuando le coqueteaba a Sasuke.

-bien hablaremos , ESTEBAN-dice Sakura muy seria pero en el fondo quería agarrarla por los pelos, en eso viene un mayordomo-lleva a la señora a la sala de compañía-dice Sakura.

-acompáñame-dice Esteban caminando, atrás caminaba Lina muy sensualmente.

-adiós guapo-dice sensualmente Lina a Sasuke.

-#es guapa , pero muy mayor para mí, quien sabe si su trasero será como un pañuelo escurrido con mocos#-piensa Sasuke con asco.

-bien-dice Sakura , ya después de ver desaparecer por la puerta a Lina y su mayordomo, voltea a donde estaba Sasuke muy molesta con un aire de batalla-Y TU, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A COQUETEAR A LINA EN FRENTE MIO?, ACASO NO TIENES VERGÜENZA, DICES ESTAR ENAMORADO DE MI, PERO SOLO LO DICES DE LA BOCA PARA AFUERA, SABES QUE YA NO TE QUIERO VER, SAL DE MI MANSION-dice molesta y se encamina a pasos agigantados hacia la puerta y desapareciendo de inmediato tras de ella.

-# ¿que fue eso?, si ni siquiera le respondí a la coqueterías de esa anciana con estrías#-piensa Sasuke muy serio y dolido-NO ES VERDAD , SI ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR-grita mientras sale de esa habitación, Sakura sonríe tiernamente.

* * *

-aquí estoy-dice muy seria Sakura cerrando la sala.

-bien hablemos-dice Lina seria con una sonrisa tétrica.

* * *

Sakura está acostada en una cama ,levanta su rostro con lágrimas y labios apretados , como reteniendo la ira , mira donde está un retrato, en ella aparecía Sakura abrazada por Sasuke, mientras que ella cargaba al _bebé._

-# ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda ser tan malo?#-piensa Sakura mirando la foto , más se fijaba en el rostro de Taichi-#tú no tienes la culpa de nada aun eres inocente#-piensa ahora mientras siente las lágrimas .

FLASH BLACK

-bien querida, veo que saliste del Manicomio donde te metí-dice Lina tranquila , ella estaba sentada en ese mueble, pero entonces ve que Sakura no se sorprende y se enfurece tirándolas cosas de la mesita al cual estaba a su costado-veo que no te sorprendes-dice entre dientes.

-lo supe, desde antes de entrar en ese infierno, TÍA-dice Sakura fríamente.

-Um…háblame con respeto, recuerda que soy parte de TU familia y futura heredera de esta mansión-dice Lina con una sonrisa falsa.

-con lo primero, diría , que no me siento para nada orgullosa de ser tu sobrina, y lo segundo es que esta mansión aunque parece que es mía en realidad es de Kaskashi, lo siento esta no es de tu herencia-dice Sakura con altanería y sin dejar de ser fría, en sus ojos se veía el odio que sentía.

-pues , fácilmente podría seducirlo-dice Lina muy calmada y enseñando a propósito sus piernas.

-claro que no Kaskashi es muy decente-dice Sakura seria, pero dudando-#aunque si le enseñas tu tanga ,de seguro que te lo da antes de que le enseñes#-piensa, suspirando con resignación.

-ese respiro dice lo contrario-dice Lina sonriendo arrogante.

-pues yo diría que levantes esa carga de grasa que llevas en tu trasero y te largas-dice Sakura tratando de tranquilizarse, apretando sus dientes un poco fuertes.

-ja, que graciosa , pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que me devuelvas a MI hijo-dice Lina muy descarada.

-¿Qué hijo?-dice Sakura muy sacada de onda.

-señorita Sakura-dice Salina entrando con Taichi.

-EIIIIIIIIIIIII, MAMAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaba Taichi muy alegre, mientras estiraban alguno que otro mechón.

-hable de ese hijo, ves ese niño vestido de …QUE MIERDA…COMO LO VISTIERON DE ALGO TAN BAJO COMO UN MESERO-dice Lina mientras se para y camina donde estaba Salina, de los brazos de ella le rebata a Taichi de un modo un poco violento mientras lo agarra del cuello -ven aquí MOCOSO-dice enojada .

-WUAAAAAAAAAAA, MAMA-dice Taichi desesperado mientras agita sus manitas.

-CALLATE, MALDITO MOCOSO-dice Lina alzando su mano con la palma abierta, lista para golpear a Taichi.

-hmp-dice, deteniendo la mano.

-pero que…-dice Lina , al ver a su derecha ve a Sasuke al cual estaba muy enojado-¿Qué haces aquí?-dice molesta y un poco coqueta.

-espera un momento…-dice Sakura mientras su cara se escurece –la que debería decir eso soy yo-dice aún más tétrica acercándose a Sasuke, al cual grito como niña y arrebato a Taichi de una manera un poco tierna, a ambos se le pararon sus cabellos y temblaban como gelatinas, a Lina se le salió un pedo del susto y tenía una vena hinchada.

-EL TRAJE NO, EL TRAJE NO-grita Salina mientras corre como puede y le arrebata a Taichi de las manos de Sasuke, al revisarlo y asegurarse de que está bien suspira con cansancio , en eso ve la cara de Sakura al cual era un poco tenebrosa como Medusa, se alejó en un parpadeo y corriendo por los pasillos grito-CUIDARE A TAICHI SEÑORITA ESPERO QUE NO LO AGA SUFRIR MUCHO AL SEÑORITO SASUKEEE-y así se alejó del peligro.

-bien Sasuke , que tienes a tu favor-dice Sakura apretando sus puños hasta tronarlos.

-¿qu-quieres cho-chocolate?-dice Sasuke chilloso , de su manga saco una barra de chocolate con una mordida, y cabe decir que su mano temblaba muy exageradamente.

-bien empieza a correr inútil-dice Sakura, y como sale un pedo, haci salió Sasuke claro gritando como niña y derribando un poco de la pared que conectaba hacía el gran jardín .

-NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA CORRERRRRRRRRR-grita Sakura corriendo detrás de él.

-esos locos, no sé cómo ese hijo bastardo de mi sirvienta drogadicta puede sobrevivir-dice Lina en un susurro mientras suspira con pesadez y se encamina a la puerta-#lo bueno es que la mate antes de que dé a luz a su hijo y Sakura cuídate de lo que viene #- piensa sonriendo malevamente.

Fin Flash Black

-#fingí estar molesta con Sasuke , solo porque no me gusta estar tanto tiempo con esa #-piensa apretando el marco del retrato después mira la luna-¿cómo haces para soportar todo lo que ves desde ahí?-dice , mientras la luna observaba desde lo alto su llanto.

* * *

En la mañana se ve entrando a la mansión a Naruto, este entra en una velocidad del rayo y va directamente a la cocina ,abre el refrigerador y ve solo una manzana-QUE SOLO ESO…YO PENSABA QUE LOS RICACHONES TENIAN BILLONES DE RAMEN EN EL REFRIGERADOR…PERO ES MAS TACAÑA COMO SASUKE,ESE ESTUPIDO GALLINA DE BACTERIA PODRIDA, DE SEGURO LE DIJO A SAKURA MI PLAN DE ROBAR-ice Naruto y de su bolsillo saca una bolsa muy grande y mira al suelo con resignación.

-miren nada mas-dice Ino , ella vestía de gimnasio y a juzgar por el sudor se darían cuenta de que recién llega .

-T-TE JURO QUE YO NO FUI, ESTA BOLSA ES PARA, PARA, MIRAR SI SALE EL PUERQUITO VOLADOR ,N-NADA M-MAS Y SI TENGO SUERTE ,LE PRESENTARE Y SE ENAMORE DEL TEME Y TENDRAN MUCHOS PUERQUITEMES -dice Naruto mientras ríe nervioso, dejo la manzana que cogió del refrigerador en la mesa.

-si claro, sabes que Sakura jamás lo permitiría-dice Ino mientras abre el refri y se congela al no ver nada, voltea robóticamente hacia la mesa , entrecierra su mirada y gruñe hacia Naruto.

-q-que-dice Naruto desconcertado, mira la mesa –la última-dice en un susurro, luego mira amenazante hacia Ino y ambos se gruñen.

Ambos comienzan a correr de una manera lenta.

* * *

-hola señor-dice Salina mientras abre la puerta después de escuchar el timbre.

-hola joven dama, soy el encantador de animales-dice este señor de ojos marrones y cabello amarillo.

-lo siento pero aquí no tenemos animales-dice Salina un poco avergonzada.

-segura, pues yo escucho a una pelea de un zorro y una cerda ,y juzgar por el ruido proviene desde allí-dice caminando inmediatamente.

-espere, no puede ingresar, es propiedad privada-dice Salina mientras cierra la puerta y camina detrás del señor esperando detenerlo.

* * *

Ahora sigamos con los dos babosos peleadores por una manzana, ambos ya iban a coger la manzana hasta que…

-cho, chu,basta-dice el mismo señor y con un periódico golpeaba la cabeza de ambos, al cual se fueron a sentar a cada esquina de la cocina en pose de perro regañado-haci tranquilos-dice agarrando la manzana y comenzando a comérsela-esta rica-dice sonriente a Salina le salió una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-esperen un momento-dice Ino sentándose.

-NO SOMOS PERROS-gritan ambos y voltean al ver al señor, pero lo que vieron fue que se chupaba los dedos como si los quisiera provocar-GRUUUUUUUUUU-ambos se ponen en posición de ataque de perros defendiendo algo.

-y mis instintos me dicen que corran lejos del peligro-dice el señor, voltea y mira a ambos lados pero lo único que ve son a dos personas creyéndose perros –AHHHHHHHH MAMAAAAAAAAAA AQUÍ VOYYYYYYYYY-dice corriendo y detrás de él, los dos "perros rabiosos", claro que de no sé dónde, sacaron un espray de dulce y se colocaron en sus bocas haci pareciéndose "perros rabiosos".

-#será mejor despertar a Taichi y Sakura#-piensa Salina sonriendo nerviosamente-#y de paso le llevo su desayuno, no quiero que se despierte del mal humor #-piensa mientras se le paraban sus pocos pelos y le pasaba una corriente fría.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada , viendo televisión mientras comía una manzana con su mano derecha ,en sus piernas tenía al mismo _bebé_ _en sus piernas dormido abrazando un muñeco de felpa y chupándose el dedo ,Sakura con su mano izquierda le tocaba la cabeza con cariño , deja de ver la tv y posa sus ojos en el bebé sonriendo con ternura._

Después deja escapar un bostezo, en sus ojos estaban un poco de ojeras.

-#no pude dormir nada, pero no te preocupes Taichi yo cuidare tus sueños#-piensa pero en eso se da un cabezazo con el control remoto , al cual estaba en una de los cojines que ahí tenia-#pero , no aguantare mucho#-piensa mientras tira a la basura lo que sobra de la manzana y se acomoda, quedando acostada en el mueble, a Taichi en su pecho y lo abraza como si su vida dependieran de ello, quedando inmediatamente dormida.

-señora-después de un rato aparece Salina y mira ese bello panorama, entonces pone el desayuno en la mesa y le trae una manta tapando a Taichi y Sakura.

-gracias-dice Sasuke , nadies se dio cuenta pero estaba en el marco de la puerta y le tapa la boca a Salina-no grite o la despertara-dice mientras la suelta.

-uf, pensé que era algo malo, pero veo que está bien ,lo dejo-dice Salina mientras agarra el desayuno y se va, dejando a un Sasuke con Sakura y Taichi.

-Sakura-dice Sasuke acercándose a Sakura y acaricia su rostro de una manera muy dulce-Taichi, campeón-dice mirando a Taichi y sonríe con sinceridad-los amo mucho-dice besando los labio de Sakura pero una manita lo detiene, al ver eso ,ve que Taichi inconscientemente lo detuvo-valla, hasta dormido sabes que estoy aquí, eres y en un futuro serás inteligente ,y muy sobreprotector con Saku, eso me gusta-dice sonriendo y besándole a Taichi en la frente.

* * *

HOLA QUE TAL, ¿COMO ESTAN?, primero que nada ¿ les gusto?, alguna idea que me sugieran, o cosas que deba cambiar, ¿reviewe?, y gracias. Por leer.


	14. Chapter 14:¿playa o el intento?

Capítulo 14: ahora vamos a la playa.

* * *

En este momento vemos a Sakura ,ella está sentada en un mueble con el _bebé en sus brazos , Sasuke esta atrás de ella ,mientras le coge los hombros con ternura , Naruto está también sentado jugando con el bebé , agarrándolo con sus manitas y moviéndolas ,finalmente voltean a la cámara sonriendo para después tomarles una foto. _

-listo, wiiiii, ya tenemos una fotooooo-dice con entusiasmo Kaskashi, este estaba vestido de un fotógrafo.

-ya párala Kaskashi-dice Sakura con aburrimiento, ella vestía de un short y una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo , Taichi ríe y con su manita izquierda jala alguno que otro mechón, y hoy estaba vestido como un rapero.

-Um…así-dice Kaskashi mientras arrancaba sus pantalones quedando en calzoncillos de Barnie y de color verde claro, Sasuke ni tonto ni perezoso tapo los ojos de Sakura, ella mismo lo hizo con Taichi, y Taichi tapo con sus manitas los ojos de Naruto.

-KASKASHI NO LOS TRAUMEEEE-dice Ino corriendo hacia Kaskashi con su metralleta lista para disparar, claro estaba vestida con un biquini un poco revelador.

-VEN A MIS BRAZOS LINDA DESNUDISTA-grita Kaskashi corriendo hacia Ino y de fondo rosado con corazones.

-MI AMORRRRRRRRRR-grita Ino tirando el metralleta en el camino y lo mismo de Kaskashi con su fondo de rosa con corazones.

-CARIÑOOOOOOOOO-grita Kaskashi estirando sus manos como esperando ser abrazado.

-Sasuke déjame ver-dice Sakura, pero Sasuke niega con la cabeza-S-A-S-U-K-E-gruñe , entonces Sasuke destapa sus ojos-oh, mierda , la cerda con un biquini, TAPAME LOS OJOS SASUKE O ME TRAUMARE Y SE ME QUEMARAN MIS OJITOS PRECIOSOS-dice Sakura, entonces Sasuke rápidamente le tapa los ojos.

-KASKASHIIIIIIIIIIII-grita Ino y sus ojos muestran amenaza, de su espalda saca dos revólveres y apuntan donde Kaskashi.

-MAMAAAA-grita Kaskashi parando su caminar y abrazando su cuerpo.

-CORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ESTUPIDOOOOOO-grita Ino disparando.

-valla par-susurra Sasuke entonces al ver que venían hacia el cargo a Sakura con Taichi-COMO DIJO PANCHITO , AQUÍ NO ME QUEDO SOLITO-grita corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida, dejando a un Naruto solito en el mueble.

-pero que paso, ¿quién encendió la luz?-pregunta Naruto refregando sus ojitos, en eso al mirar bien ve venir a un Kaskashi y Ino, ella tiraba balas al azar-por qué presiento que si me quedo aquí moriré-dice rascándose la nuca.

-JODETE PERVERTIDOOOO-grita Ino disparando, pero en eso se le acaban las balas y Ino miraba a sus dos armas triste-ESTUAR, AIMEEEEE, SIEMPRE LOS RECORDARE-grita abrazándolas.

-off-dicen Naruto y Kaskashi, ambos se pasan su mano en su frentes como quitando su sudor imaginario.

-PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN , ERA HORA DE DECIR ADIOS-dice Ino tirando ambas armas y se alza de hombros restándole importancia, a Naruto y Kaskashi se fueron de espaldas-ES HORA DE RAPIDO Y FURIOSO-dice ino sonriendo tétricamente.

-¿quieres ver ahorita que es nuestra muerte a "Rápidos y Furiosos"?-dice Naruto y no sé dónde, saco un disco –pero hay la primera parte, la segunda , la tercera…-dice y a cada palabra sacaba más discos.

-NO IMBECIL, ME REFERIA A MIS DOS LINDAS ARMAS-dice Ino sacando dos grandes armas y apuntándolo donde ellos estaban-AQUI ES SU MUERTEEEEE-grita fuertemente, mientras se escuchan disparos .

-MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritan dos voces de Naputin y Kaskashiputin.

* * *

-¿por qué presiento que tengo que hacer dos funerales?-dice Sakura mientras está sentada junto con Taichi, Sakura tenía un coco como copa y Taichi tenía un biberón en forma de coco, ambos tomaban a la par.

-Um... no se sabe-dice Sasuke , este estaba sentado en el piso con una lata de cerveza a su costado.

-ahhhhhhhhhh-suspira Sakura poniendo su coco a un lado y mira el techo-esto es aburrido-dice entonces agarra por equivocación el biberón de coco y comienza a tomar hasta que se da cuenta de su error y escupe.

-JAJAJAJJAAAAAA MAMIIIIIIIII-grita Taichi riendo y apuntando hacia Sakura.

-que…-dice Sasuke y voltea entonces ríe a la par de Taichi-jajajaja eso es divertido-dice agarrando su estómago.

-mami-dice Taichi llamando a Sakura, ella lo mira y ve que Taichi señalaba a Sasuke, entonces ella asiente, Taichi agarra el coco de Sakura y lo tira en la cabeza de Sasuke-jajajaja-comienza a reír.

-¿pero qué…?-dice Sasuke cuando siente algo derramar en su cabeza, al voltear ve a Taichi, entonces en silencio se le acerca y le hace cosquillas, pero Taichi ni siquiera sonrió, más bien apretaba sus manitas y sus labios como queriendo no reír, sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas-enserio, este niño no es hijo del hombre piedra-dice Sasuke resignado al ver que el niño no reía.

-no lo sé, mis cálculos y su ADN confirman que no lo es, así que este más tranquilo caballero-ahora Sakura estaba vestida de enfermera sensual, más bien el uniforme le pegaba al cuerpo.

-#oh, mierda no te existes, no lo agás Sasukito#-piensa Sasuke sudando frio y apretando sus manos, y en tan un instante ya no estaba , solo se veía el polvo que dejo.

-Um, ¿y Sasuke?-dice mirando a ambos lados pero al no ver nada solo sonríe tétricamente-#ese es tu castigo por fastidiar a mi Baby#-piensa Sakura.

-jajajaja mami-dice Taichi extendiendo sus manitas hacia Sakura como intentándole decir que lo cargara.

-mi chiquito-dice Sakura cargándolo.

-VIEJO MAÑOSOOOOOOOO-grita Ino con un mazo grande ,y adelante de ella a Kaskashi y Naruto , ambos tenían la ropa rasgada , cabellos con muchos agujeros, también tenían quemaduras en su piel, su cara parecía de un monstruo deformado.

-INOOOOOOOOOO BASTAAAAAAAAA-grita Sakura sacando una foto, en ella aparecía a una Ino con ropas desarregladas y con un letrero de "ME GUSTA JODER A LA GENTE Y METO MIS MOCOS EN LA BOCA DE LOS NIÑOS".

-diuuu-dicen con asco Naruto y Kaskashi al acercarse a ver, arrodillándose en el suelo.

-S-A-K-U-R-A-dice Ino mirándola matadoramente.

-si dejas de fastidiarme y también a estos idiotas descerebrados-dice Sakura señalando a Kaskashi y Naruto, al cual asintieron con la cabeza mientras tenían las manos en forma de súplica-también a mi querido baby, no se los enseñare a nadie -dice Sakura con una mirada muy analítica.

-pues eso se puede arreglar-dice Ino sacando su pistola y disparándole a la foto-ves mi acto ,está limpio-dice orgullosa.

-como sabía que eso harías, saque barias copias de esta foto, y además tengo más fotos que te avergonzaran-dice Sakura alzando su dedo gordito y le guiñe un ojito.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grita Ino arrodillándose y extiende sus manos hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué, QUE PASA?-grita Sasuke entrando con los pantalones abajo (N/A:ojo: tenia bóxer puesto), al ver que casi todos lo miraban se sonrojo y se subió su pantalón, al subir su cierre se lastimo la cosita-AHIIIII MAMA-grita Sasuke tirándose en el piso con sus manos en su entrepierna, mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas del dolor.

-AUCHHHHHH-gritan Naruto y Kaskashi, ambos por reflejo se taparon en su entrepierna.

-EYYYYYYYY , SASUKE , NO ME DIGAS QUE YA NO TENDRAS PEQUEÑOS POLLITOS, JAJJAJA-grita Ino mientras se ríe y al parecer no era la única , pues Taichi se reía del dolor de Sasuke.

-SALINA , RAPIDO LA BOLSA DE HIELO-grita Sakura aun teniendo en brazos a un Taichi muy sonriente.

-SEÑORITO SASUKE AQUÍ LE TRAIGO ALGO-dice Salina mientras traía el hielo, Sasuke confiado se quita las manos de su entrepierna, mas Salina se tropezó con unas cosas desparramadas ahí, eso hizo que el hielo salga volando y como en cámara lenta le cayó fuertemente en la entrepierna de Sasuke.

-MÍ PIPILIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grita Sasuke retorciéndose en el piso.

-Salina, lo remataste-dice Sakura respirando resignada.

-lo siento señorita-dice Salina culpable.

-MILLL AUCHHHHHHHHH-dicen Kaskashi y Naruto ambos con una mueca de dolor, mientras más se protegían su entrepierna.

-jeje, es chistoso ¿no, Taichi?-dice Ino chocando palmas con Taichi, este reía a carcajadas.

-llamare a una ambulancia-dice Sakura sacando su teléfono y marcando.

-también a un traumatólogo-dice Salina señalando a Kaskashi y Naruto, ambo estaban en estado de shock, incluso ponían muecas de dolor.

-bien-dice Sakura marcando.

* * *

Después de casi una semana en el hospital, Sasuke salió como nuevo, dejaban mimarse con las enfermeras, y Sakura le cabreaba eso, pero decidió un castigo muy grande por eso.

Kaskashi y Naruto, estuvieron en varios tratamientos para traumas, pero ninguno resulto, hasta que un día Sakura se cabreo mucho de ver que una enfermera manoseaba a SU Sasuke, entonces se disquito con Naruto y Kaskashi, al cual su trauma desapareció rápidamente, y estuvieron internados dos semanas en el hospital.

Ahora vemos a nuestros amigos muy perezosos en la sala, Sasuke estaba desparramado en el piso con una cerveza helada, Kaskashi estaba en el balcón con su libro, Naruto comía ramen a montones y cabe decir que debajo de él había periódicos, donde se podría ver restos ramen, Sakura con Taichi estaban con ropa de baño, y ambos estaban en una pequeña piscina con muchos muñecos a su alrededor.

La puerta se abre en par y par, dejándose ver a una Ino con biquini.

-CHICOSSSS, VAMOSSS A LA PLAYAAAAAAAAAA-grita Ino entusiasmada, incluso corrió donde la piscina de Taichi, Sakura al ver el peligro cerca cargo a Taichi ,saliéndose de la piscina, Ino se lanzó a la piscina sin ver el riesgo –AUCHHHHHH-dice agarrándose las pompis , claro cayo sentada dejando salir agua a montones .

-Ino, esa piscina es para niños menores , como Taichi-dice Sakura mientras que Taichi asentía con la cabeza.

-CELDAAAAAAAAAA-grita Taichi señalándole.

-si Taichi, ella es una cerda, así que no se permiten entrar animales a la piscina-dice Sakura .

-JAJAJJA CELDAAAAAAA-grita Taichi mientras ríe y aplaude, lo demás hombres se tapaban la boca intentando no reírse.

-YO NO SOY UNA CERDA, ADEMAS TU TAMBIEN ESTABAS METIDA AHÍ, COMO SE TE OCURRE METERTE CON TAICHI-grita Ino señalando a Sakura acusadoramente.

-Ino, Taichi aún es un nene malo, además no quiero que se ahogue-dice Sakura dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, desapareciendo en esta.

-JAJAJAJJA-se reían el resto de hombres en bermudas.

-Y USTEDES DE QUE SE RIEN-grita Ino con una mirada muy fea, haciendo que dos inteligentes se callaran y un pendejo que aún seguía riéndose, los otros dos lo miraban como el idiota más grande del mundo.

-JAJJAJAJ INO-CERDA JAJJAJ-se reía Sasuke teniéndose el estómago.

-sigue riéndote pendejo-susurra ino sacando una pistola, en eso solo escuchan gritos de auxilio de Sasuke y gritos de batalla de Ino.

-me da flojera decirles que hay un pozo cerca de la entrada-dice Kaskashi guardando su librito.

-Um ,no creo que sea necesario-dice Naruto mientras seguía comiendo su Ramen-de segura ya se dieron cuenta-dice este atorándose con la comida.

* * *

Se ve corriendo a un Sasuke espantado y atrás a Ino con su pistola, ambos siguen corriendo sin darse cuenta que corrían en el aire, al darse cuenta tratan de volar, al ver que no lograban nada solo se abrazaron.

-ADIOS , GUACAMAYO PODRIDO, LAMENTO NO COMERTE-dice Ino dramáticamente.

-ADIOS CERDA APESTOSA, LAMENTO NO BAÑARTE CON BARRO HIRVIENDO-dice Sasuke también dramático con lágrimas en los ojos.

-espera-dice Ino , mientras saca su celular-¿una foto para face?-pregunta y Sasuke asiente, ambos sonríen y ponen sus dedos como cuernos, hasta que sono el flash.

-ahora si-dice Sasuke abrazándose a Ino.

-MAMAAAAAAAAAA-gritan ambos cayendo en el pozo, hasta que sono un splash.

* * *

Sakura con Taichi miraban desde el segundo piso, ambos tenían una bandera con la cara de Sasuke y Ino, y estaban cambiados, Sakura llevaba un vestido crema y Taichi vestido de Karateka.

-#Sasuke, te extrañare#-piensa Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que comienza a reír-JAJJAJJA ESO TE PASA POR QUEDARTE CON ESA ENFERMERA Y QUE TE MIMARAN JAJAJA-dice Sakura riendo.

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, JAJAJAJAJJA-reía Taichi aplaudiendo con su banderita.

-ahora, poner " me gusta" a la reciente foto de Ino en el face-dice Sakura mientras desaparecía con Taichi en la puerta.

* * *

Se ven a nuestros amigos en el comedor, Sakura miraba a Salina hacer la cena y apuntaba en su libreta mientras asentía, ella llevaba un delantal, Salina igual.

Sasuke y Taichi tenían pañuelos como si fueran baberos y dos utensilios, una cuchara y la otra un cuchillo, claro ,la de Taichi era de plástico.

-VAMOS TAICHI, GRITA,COMIDA-dice Sasuke mientras golpea los utensilios en la mesa.

-COGUILAAAAAAA-grita Taichi feliz, haciendo el mismo acto de Sasuke.

Kaskashi tenía su celular en su mano junto con el pañuelo como babero, claro es mejor no decirles que hacia allí.

Naruto dormitaba en la mesa con un charco grande de baba, este tenía la cara pintada de azul y labios rojos.

-YA ESTUBO-grita Ino abriendo la puerta, ella tenía una vena hinchada y un patito de salvavidas -VAMOS A LA PLAYA MAÑANA, SI O SI-grita apuntando a todos con su arma, más estos ni le pelaron.

-YA SE-grita Sakura mientras sonríe y se para en una silla y como micrófono tenía una cuchara grande, esta vez todos prestaron atención, ella estaba en pose heroica, incluso Naruto despertó mirando la baba con extrañeza, pero decidió a prestar atención a lo que la jefa le iba a decir-MAÑANA IREMOS A LA PLAYA-grita y todos aplaudieron y gritaban de alegría a excepción de Ino, ella sí que estaba que echaba humos de las orejas .

-FRENTONA, YO LO DIJE PRIMERO-grita Ino señalándola acusadoramente.

-enserió, que yo me acuerde no lo dijiste-dice Sakura pensativa en eso se acuerda.

FLASH BLACK

-KASKASHI NO LOS TRAUMEEEE-dice Ino corriendo hacia Kaskashi con su metralleta lista para disparar, claro estaba vestida con un biquini un poco revelador

* * *

La puerta se abre en par y par, dejándose ver a una Ino con biquini.

-CHICOSSSS, VAMOSSS A LA PLAYAAAAAAAAAA-grita Ino entusiasmada, incluso corrió donde la piscina de Taichi, Sakura al ver el peligro cerca cargo a Taichi ,saliéndose de la piscina, Ino se lanzó a la piscina sin ver el riesgo –AUCHHHHHH-dice agarrándose las pompis , claro cayo sentada dejando salir agua a montones .

* * *

-YA ESTUBO-grita Ino abriendo la puerta, ella tenía una vena hinchada y un patito de salvavidas -VAMOS A LA PLAYA MAÑANA, SI O SI-grita apuntando a todos con su arma, más estos ni le pelaron.

FIN FLASH BLACK

-#ahora que lo pienso si lo dijo y era por eso que llevaba el biquini#-piensa Sakura con la mirada entrecerrado-en verdad ,yo no me acuerdo-dice haciendo que a Ino le aplastara una roca de ignorada.

-era verdad, yo no me acuerdo-dice Naruto y de nuevo le cayó una roca más grande a Ino de IGNORADA.

-Yo menos, tu Taichi ¿te acuerdas?-dice Sasuke mirando a Taichi al cual negaba con su cabeza, y esta vez la roca aplastaron a Ino de TRIPE IGNORADA.

-pero anímate Ino, mañana iremos-dice Sakura mientras la picaba.

-s-a-k-u-r-a-gruñe Ino pero se relajó y suspiro cansadamente-#ya que mas da, lo intente de varias formas#-piensa cansada y con una aura negra a su alrededor.

* * *

BUENO, ¿LES GUSTO?, ¿REVIEWE?, y gracias por leer, además ,¿Quién quiere galletas con cara de nuestros personajes?, espero que esta historia les guste ,CHAU-fa.


	15. Chapter 15:playa al fin

Capítulo 15: esta vez en la playa.

* * *

Una pobre anciana en su carro se preparaba para estacionarse en el lugar de discapacitados, a ella le brillaron los ojos al ver un puesto vacío, entre tantos carros de lujos y jóvenes semidesnudos, jalo la palanca para por fin estacionarse, al paso lento de su automóvil , pero en eso más atrás de ella se ven una limosina manejarse…un poco loco, es decir manejaban de un lado a otro y la gente que por ahí transitaban corrían por sus propias vidas, arriba de esa limosina se ve atada a Ino, ella tenía un biquini azul , los ojos grandes y gritaba entre la cinta pegada de sus labios, cabe decir que lloraba.

El conductor era Sasuke con una bermuda azul con palmeras verdes , mientras Itachi estaba a su costado cogiendo el timón con una bermuda amarilla, atrás de ellos , sentados estaba :

Naruto con una bermuda anaranjada con Ramen de dibujos , gritando como borracho algo así "AMO EL RAMEN Y ME CASARE CON ESA HERMOSA COMIDA ,TODOS ESTAN ESPECIALMENTE INVITADOS A MI CASAMIENTO EN ESPECIAL LOS RAMEN".

Kaskashi con una bermuda y su máscara de color negra , tenía tapones en su oído mientras leía su libro.

Sakura con un biquini rojo con palmeras, miraba con indiferencia la ventana.

Taichi con una bermudita celeste jalaba los cabellos de Sasuke mientras lloraba y pataleaba.

La limosina se estaciono justo donde la pobre abuelita iba a hacerlo.

-EH, PERO QUE PASAD USTEDES VINIERON DESPUES DE MI- grita la ancianita, en eso se le caen los dientes postizos, los de la limosina hicieron un gesto de asco y no solo ellos – esperen, que recoja mis dientes muchachos del demonio-dice saliendo a paso lento de su carro, dije que los protagonistas y los jóvenes de la playa miraban con asco, pues fue remplazada por una cara verde , con frente negra y tenían mareos, bueno la imagen que veían ellos era a la anciana con un biquini revelador , mientras su cuerpo arrugado era visto por todos, cabe decir que su cara no era la mejor, hasta casi las moscas al acercarse morían.

-creo que es hora de escapar-dice Sasuke, todos asintieron, antes de que todos salieran Sasuke puso una manta alrededor de Sakura para que NADIES la viera, cabe decir que CELOSO es poca palabra para lo que sentía ahorita en su interior, como si una bomba de tiempo contara las horas para explotar si alguien ve a SU chica , y en una velocidad casi buena salieron a excepción de Kaskashi, al cual prefirió leer su libro a ver a esos dos idiotas.

Ah Ino salió solita corriendo como gusano, recuerden que esta amarrada.

-#pero que lindo papirriqui es ese#-piensa la anciana viendo a Kaskashi, estén al seguir leyendo no se dio cuenta cuando la ancianita lo amarro todo su cuerpo y lo carga, mientras alzaba su bastón con triunfo-#una colección más#-piensa con una sonrisa sin dientes picara, o eso se le puede decir.

-#siento que me he jodido yo solito#-piensa Kaskashi, en eso ve abajo suyo solo mira el cuerpo de la anciana, más su libro tapaba la cara-#¿será que una linda nena querrá hoy hacer algo con mi hermoso y espectacular cuerpo?#-piensa ilusionado, mas este al quitar el libro, se queda estático al ver a la anciana sonreírle o le hacia el intento de sonrisa-#COMPROBADO: ME EH JODIDO SOLITO Y LAS VOY A PAGAR BIEN CARO#-piensa llorando al estilo anime.

* * *

-chicos creen que fue lindo dejar a Kaskashi-dice Naruto con pose pensativa.

-NAH, EL PLAN FUE MARAVILLOSO-dicen todos restándoles importancia al tema "violación del animal Kaskashi", la gente que pasaba por ahí , se les quedo mirando.

-chicos-dic Ino llamando la atención de los demás-sé que eh invitado a Sakura, Sasuke, Taichi, Naruto y Kaskashi, pero como me huele a colado-dice mientras a Itachi se le sombre la cabeza de negro.

-yo no soy colado-dice Itachi mientras cargaba a Taichi, el comenzaba a jugar con el pelo de Itachi- EH, este es un lindo niño-dice Itachi mientras hacia el avión con Taichi.

-BIEN, ESTOY BAÑADITA DE SUDOR ,ENTONCES SAKURA QUITATE ESE APESTOSO TRAPO DE TU CUERPO-dice Ino mientras le quitaba la manta que cubría a Sakura, dejando descubierto el escultural cuerpo de ella.

Sasuke que miraba esto , se le apareció un tic nervioso y agarraba las mantas con demasiada fuerza (N/A: cuando Ino saco las mantas a Sakura las tiro lejos, entonces Sasuke las agarro ).

La razón de su enfado era que ni bien se le quito las mantas de encima a Sakura, un grupo de chicos la rodeo empujando en el proceso a Ino.

Taichi al observar esto , comienza a llorar y llamar a Sakura, Itachi se le dificultaba cargarlo ya que él bebe se movía mucho.

-MAMAAAAAAAAAA-grita Taichi extendiendo sus manitas hacia Sakura mientras pataleaba.

-lo siento chicos-dice Sakura con una voz sensual , haciendo que millones de chicos al cual estaban a su alrededor junto con Sasuke, comenzaran a tener un sangrado nasal-pero alguien me llama-dice, los chicos al creer que a la bella joven la llamara un robusto hombre con músculos y abdominales marcados, se desilusionaron, menos a Sasuke al cual sonrió con altanería.

-MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-esta vez el comportamiento de Taichi comenzaba a llegar a sus límites.

-aquí estoy, Taichi-dice Sakura caminando hacia el, Taichi al reconocer su voz se tranquilizaba poco a poco y se inclinaba a adelante con sus manitas en señal de que Sakura lo cargara, al sentirse en los brazos de ella, se relajó y la abrazo en forma protectora a Sakura, los chicos miraban esto incrédulos.

-CHICOS ,NO CREEN QUE ES UNA LINDA MAMASITA-grita un chico, mientras todos asentían , Sasuke tenía un aura de batalla cargada de puro cien por ciento de celos y adrenalina pasando por sus venas, esto no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-LO SIENTO JOVENES CON HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS-dice Sasuke apretando sus manos en el cuello de la camisa de un pobre chico asustadizo-PERO, POR FAVOR, DEJEN DE MIRAR A MI NOVIA, QUEREMOS PASAR UNA PLAYA ROMANTICA, SI ME DISCULPAN-dice con una voz y cara tétrica, en solo un minuto todos desaparecieron.

-ESPEREN CHICOS , TODAVIA QUEDO YO, INO, AQUÍ ESTOY PARA SERVIRLES-dice Ino mientras trataba inútilmente de llamar la atención de los demás, pero nada-esto no es verdad ino, relájate debes tranquilizarte, mejor debes ir al mar-dice murmurando Ino caminando al mar.

* * *

Después de ese show Sakura estaba sentada en la arena con Taichi entre sus piernas con un gran sombrilla tapándolos, él bebe jugaba con la arena tranquilamente, Sasuke estaba acostado de ellos, dormido con sus gafas puestos, Naruto y Ino estaban en el mar saltando como niñitos.

En eso llega Kaskashi con ropas desarregladas y besos pintados en su cuello y en la máscara muy traumado de lo que fuera que haya visto, Sakura al alzar la mirada lo ve y niega con la cabeza.

-Sabias que en este mar es relajante y además te vuelve puro-dice Sakura con una sonrisa de lado, Taichi miraba a Kaskashi como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

-si es haci, me iré a bañar al mar, lo que vi es mucho más de lo que me asuste cuando un maniático me quiso tocarme-dice Kaskashi agarrando sus flotador de patito y caminando hacia el mar.

-mami, layaaaaa-dice Taichi señalando el mar inocentemente, haciéndolo ver dulce y lindo.

-no Taichi ese es mar –dice Sakura sonriéndole y tocándole la cabecita.

-nalllll-dice Taichi, Sakura asiente con la cabeza-NALLLLLLL-grita alzando sus manitos.

-que Kawai-dice Sakura mirando a Taichi, al cual al escuchar sus palabras voltio su cabecita-no me mires así-dice tapándose la cara, Taichi la miraba muy dulce inocente-no lo agas-dice emocionada y Taichi siguió mirándole muy inocente-KAWAIIII-grita abrazándolo.

-mamaaaaa-dice Taichi riendo al sentirse en los brazos de su madre Sakura.

La gente miraba enternecida esto.

-bien mi lindo niño, sigue jugando, que yo, Mama, te protegeré-dice en pose heroína, Taichi aplaudió riéndose.

Sasuke miraba de reojo con dulzura-#tu eres más Kawai#-piensa mirándola con una sonrisa bella, sentía que sus mejillas estaban rojas pero no por eso dejaba de verla.

* * *

-Sasuke sé que estas despierto, podrías tenerlo un momento-ordeno Sakura mientras le daba a Taichi y se iba a donde estaba Ino.

-¿Qué aremos contigo?-pregunta Sasuke , entonces como si un foco se prendiese, dijo-te enseñare a decir monosílabos-dice mientras se da la razón a Taichi, este lo miraba como el raro que es-mira este es simple y solo lo utilizas con el dobe-dice sonriéndole.

-¿nobe?-dice Taichi mirándolo con duda.

-SIP, dobe, mira y observa-dice Sasuke poniéndose serio y frio-HMP-suelta mientras ahora mira a Taichi dulcemente.

Taichi se pone serio, lo apunto con su pequeño dedo y dijo-Hmp-dice aun serio.

-bien has aprendido un gran secreto-dice Sasuke-y del mejor maestro-dice arrogante-como pronto seremos familia, quiero que nos llevemos bien-dice, Taichi lo mira extrañadamente.

-ah-dice Taichi en eso frunce sus cejas , aprieta sus manitos y su carita era como si estuviese empujando.

-¿te pasa algo?, de seguro te sentaste en algo mojado-dice Sasuke en eso voltea a Taichi, dejándolo de espaldas, mientras Sasuke miraba si tenía algo que lo molestara no se esperó del gran pedito que dejo salir Taichi, junto con un olor muy extraño, Sasuke rápidamente lo aparto-fuchiiii, apestas-dice agarrando un abanico y echándose aire.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ-Taichi reía de su travesura, tanto que aplaudía.

-SAKU , QUERIDA-la llama Sasuke, Sakura volteo a verlo-ALGO SE PUDRIO DENTRO DE TAICHI-grita, Sakura solo lo mira indiferente.

-TEMEEEEEEEEEEE, ¿NO SABES CAMBIAR A UN BEBE?-grita Naruto llamando la atención de todos, Sasuke se coloreo de vergüenza y furia.

-CLARO QUE SI SE, PRIMERO SE TIENE UE PONERLA PINTURA, LUEGO EL PAÑAL EN LA CABEZA COMO PROTECCION ,EL TALCO EN LOS PIES, CON LAS MEDIAS SE LIMPIA SU CUERPO Y YA-dice Sasuke orgulloso.

-SASUKE-llama Sakura como niñita, Sasuke la miro esperando una felicitación-PENDEJO DE MIERDA,¿QUE INTENTAS HACER?,¿MATARLO?,QUE CARAJOS TIENE QUE VER LA PINTURA EN CAMBIARLE EL PAÑAL A TAICHI, NISIQUIERA SABES ESO, NO QUIERO SABER QUE LE DARAS DE COMER SI SE QUEDA SOLO-grita Sakura tétricamente asustando a la gente que presenciaba esto ,sale del mar y recoge a Taichi, llevándoselo al baño de mujeres, para cambiarlo mejor.

-SAKURA, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE METER A UN BEBE EN BAÑOS DE MUJERES?, SE VOLVERA PERVERTIDO COMO KASKASHI Y YO-grita Sasuke furioso, podría jurar que Taichi le saco la lengua.

-SERAS IDIOTA, TODAVIA ES UN NENE, Y SI TE LO DOY A TI, DE SEGURO EN PONERLE TALCO LE ECHAS PIMIENTO-grita haciéndole una grosería con su mano, entiéndela quiere relajo, no un demente que quiere matar a su bebe, ella se mete en el baño, las mujeres que estaban dentro al notar un olor muy pestilente se fueron rápidamente de ahí, Sakura estaba muy, pero muy cabreada, pero se relajó al verse solita con Taichi.

* * *

-¿se limpia con pimiento a un bebe?-dice Sasuke muy dudoso.

-no Sasuke, escucha yo te enseñare-dice Naruto al cual estaba a su lado, dándole palmaditas.

-no lo necesito dobe-dice Sasuke molesto.

-créeme amigo , lo necesitaras-dice Naruto sonriéndole , al ver que se iba a negar uso su arma secreta-hazlo por Sakura, imagínate que en vez de insultarte, te de un beso en los labios-dice Naruto en el oído de Sasuke, al cual estaba bobalicón imaginándose la escena-cuando tenga hijos ,tu ,serás el jefe en tu manada-dice.

-QUE ESPERAS DOBE, VAMONOS-dice Sasuke corriendo con un Naruto fastidiado.

* * *

Después de que el momento de la playa pasara, Sasuke se encerraba en su cuarto de la mansión a leer un libro de "COMO SER UN EXCELENTE HOMBRE EN LA CASA".

Kaskashi estaba un poco traumado diciendo que una anciana con aspecto de bruja lo vendrá de nuevo a violar, pero aun así no dejaba sus libros no aptas para niños.

Naruto venia siempre a la gran mansión, pero solo para jugar y divertirse con los chicos.

Ino fue mandada de Misión a Italia, pues se quedara un mes afuera sin estar asfixiando a los chicos con sus locuras.

Itachi frecuentaba con su madre en la mansión, Mikoto le daba consejos a Sakura.

Y Taichi, trataba cada día de caminar por su propia cuenta.

* * *

¿Reviewe?, lo sé un poco corto tratare de dar lo mejor en mi siguiente capítulo, respecto a una pregunta de un Reviewe, en mi lugar público mis historias y capítulos los días viernes, Sábados , domingo y si puedo en feriados, Um, mis próximas ideas es:

% Sakura ½:

¿QUE TAL SI?, hay la historia de Ranma ½ pero con personajes de Naruto, si Sakura tuviera la maldición y se comprometería con un chico fastidioso y tarado a su punto de vista , con el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, pero ¿Qué aran ambos para que su relación de comprometidos sea mejor?, si siempre hay dificultades como un cerdo enamorado, un gato salvaje, una prometida vestida de hombre plantada y más..

%Solo quiero que seas mi luna:

Sasuke es de otro planeta, desde pequeño se le ha enseñado a ser fuerte, frio y no demostrar sentimientos en cualquier caso, hasta que un día le es otorgado una misión de examinar a la tierra, al llegar se encuentran con cosas extrañas, y quizás su corazón vuelva a latir , gracias a una sola persona…Sakura.

Bueno es alguna ideas…espero comentarios.


End file.
